The Evanescent Rose
by Owllover123
Summary: Rose never meant for everything to get so messed up like this. She never meant to hurt anyone, or put anyone in danger. Fate just seemed to have something against her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a Winchester, and none of them could make it out unfazed, or seemingly dead. But she had her brothers, maybe it would be okay. Or maybe not. T for language and certain themes. SisAU
1. Sammy, Rose-Lee and De

**A/N: Yup. I'm rewriting it. Honestly, I think I'm gonna rewrite everything, all of my stories because they each need to be more me. I didn't used to put the right pieces of me in my stories, I didn't have my own style or anything. I made it up from other people's ideas, and put it all together, and that's not my writing style anymore. So, just like The Youngest Companion, The Evanescent Rose is being rewritten. I hope that for any of you guys sad, or lonely this holiday, this can brighten your day. So to old and new readers alike, I welcome you to my story and have a Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you guys read, review, and enjoy. And I do not own Supernatural sadly. That's all Eric Kripke and the CW.**

A tall man with short dark brown hair and green eyes opened the window to one of many apartments in the complex. Slowly he climbed in, looking every which way before signaling for his partner to follow. A small figure climbed in quickly, a rosewood shade button up jacket with a hood covering her head. Her just past shoulder length dirty blonde hair with scarlet highlights blew back from her face in the cool night air, revealing her big sky blue eyes as she jumped to the floor from the window. It was a short jump but the sound resonated throughout the small room. The taller intruder turned quickly on his heels, glaring at her.

"Shh!" He put a finger to his lips, she stuck her tongue out, her highlights becoming an emerald green. They began walking out of the kitchen, slowly and silently, the child staying quieter and close behind.

But suddenly she felt something grab the back of her jacket, her highlights becoming violet, she gasped as she was thrown back with an incredible force. Her highlights flashed to black, her whole body engulfed with a sharp pain as she landed, her back having slammed into the wall during the crash. She sighed through grit teeth, her hair turning a deep, dark, purple. "Damn it." She whispered before she pushed herself up, the highlights slowly fading to a teal shade as she stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed and smirk on her face. Watching her brothers fight always brought back so many _great_ childhood memories. Seeing the shorter of her siblings pin the other to the floor caused her to release a few soft giggles.

"Woah, easy tiger," the oldest jokingly tried to calm him down, her hair became a rose red.

"Dean?" The tallest asked breathlessly, causing his two siblings to laugh. "You scared the crap outta me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean pointed out causing Sam to suddenly flip Dean onto the ground with the younger Winchester brother pinning him, their sister's hair becoming violet before she got an idea causing it to turn an Emerald green.

"Or not." Rose finally interjected, quickly jumping on Sam's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. God, she hadn't realized how much she'd really missed him until just then.

"Rose?" Sam asked, slowly standing up while putting his hands on her arms to keep her from falling. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"What, you didn't want to see us? Some brother you are, Sam." Rose answered sarcastically, letting go with one arm to playfully slap him. "And after you just threw me across the room too." She then hugged him tighter, leaning her head on his. He leaned in as well, she could feel the smile come to his cheeks, causing her own to grow a little.

" _I was_ looking for a beer," Rose rolled her eyes as her hair changed to a dark purple shade and she released a sigh. "And I couldn't leave Rose. She kept saying something about missing you?" Rose's hair quickly turned emerald green as she stuck her tongue out at Dean the second time that night. Suddenly, the lights came on causing all three Winchesters to turn their heads as Rose's hair turned violet.

A woman, seeming to be around Sam's age, stood there. She had wavy, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue Smurf's shirt, where Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf were kissing but there was a cut between them to show cleavage, and she only had underwear on. Rose awkwardly and slowly let go of her brother, sliding down, adjusting her jacket to cover her up a little more, guessing that Sam hadn't told her about hunting or his little sister's weird color-changing hair. Because that's how she knew she was going to be when she finally got a love-life.

Of course, if her brothers ever allowed it that is.

"Sam?" The pretty girl asked, her voice full of confusion as she looked deeply at the three of them.

"Jess, hey. Dean, Rose, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam explained causing Rose to smile as her hair turned rose red under her hood. _Aww, how cute. My brother's finally got himself a girlfriend._ She thought sarcastically, though deep down she really was proud of her big brother, he was doing so well for himself.

"Wait, your _brother and sister_ , Dean and Rose?" The girl, _Jessica_ , asked. _So you know about us, but yet, our brother never even mentioned you._ Rose thought, giving her a quick look up and down before going back to her signature poker face smirk.

"Of course. You never could resist a pretty blonde could you?" Rose asked with a smirk as she pat her brother's shoulder, having to stand up on her tiptoes to reach, and even then she barely touched his shoulder at all, her hair turning Emerald green in the process.

"I love the Smurf's," Dean said, pointing at her shirt. "You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes as her hair turned purple again while Dean walked closer to the girl.

"Just let me put something on." Jess begged, beginning to turn around.

"No no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. _Seriously_." Dean's voice turned breathy causing his little sister to groan softly, putting her head in her hands. _Oh God_. She walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards and into reality again.

"Okay Dean? Can you steal our brother's girlfriend later? We did come here for a reason, _remember_?" Rose asked, hinting with her eyes that they needed to hurry up with their task. Her hair turned a light brown upon saying this, and Sam frowned slightly when he saw. Even when she covered up her hair, he knew what color it was turning by her facial expressions.

"Right. I gotta borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business." Dean answered, nodding his head slightly and pulling his arm away. She walked a few steps back from him with her hands up slightly, her hair ivory, as a show of surrender.

"But nice meeting you." Rose added, sweetly. She was used to having to play the innocent, sweet, little victim who was naive. The best part was when she got to change her entire demeanor and make the adults freak out from how she actually acted. Sam looked to his girlfriend, then glanced at his siblings.

"No." He stated simply, moving from between them over to Jess' side.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice full of confusion, hair turning grass green as her eyebrows knit together.

" _No,"_ He repeated with emphasis, the way you would to a small child. Which they sometimes treated her as such. "Whatever you guys want to say, you can say it in front of her." Rose sighed as her hair began turning a dark purple. _No, actually we can't._

"Okay fine," Rose groaned as she looked at Dean questioningly. He nodded and she returned it before looking back to her other brother. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Her hair turned a light brown upon the mere thought of it.

"So he's working over time on a 'Miller Time' shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied, sounding so smug and sure of himself. _God, what has college done to you?_ Rose wondered, glancing at her oldest brother for some support.

"Rose forgot to mention that.. Dad's on a _hunting trip_." Dean added, being sure that that would get some attention.

"And he hasn't been home in a few days." Rose finished as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sam's smugness died, to be replaced with fear and anger. Rose smirked slightly as her hair turned back to purple. _There you go._

"Jess, please excuse us," Was all he could say, before he left the room with her following. After a few minutes, he came out in real clothes and practically forced them out the door. They ran down the stairs, quickly but carefully, Sam behind Dean and Rose whom were walking besides each other. "I mean come on, you guys can't just break in, _middle of the night,_ and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam argued, sounding angry and confused.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. _Dad's missing._ We need you to help us find him." Dean repeated, Rose was holding onto one side of the wood on the stairs just in case she lost her footing.

"Yeah, so don't be a dick about it." Rose glared straight ahead as she continued walking. Pulling her hood down, she allowed her highlights to be seen. Seeing as how there was no one around but them, it didn't matter.

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's _always_ missing and he's _always_ fine." Sam pointed out as they got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped.

"Not for this long," Turning on the spot, Dean and Rose looked up at him. "Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked sharply, obviously mad that his younger brother wasn't just jumping into the car. He should have expected it, and brought a bribe.

"I'm not." Sam answered, his voice sounding almost upset. He didn't want to do this anymore, the hunts that left them with nightmares and so much PTSD they couldn't ever cope. It was bullshit that after everything they were forced into, everything he was forced into his whole life, his family still thought they could ask something of him.

"Why not?" Rose asked, voice sharp like a knife. She had a feeling she knew why he was acting like this, but she wouldn't voice it.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." Sam explained, causing Rose's hair to fade to indigo at the memory, her suspicions turning out to be correct. She shut her eyes for a long moment as she sighed, then shook away her thoughts, making her hair turn back to dark purple.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't _that_ bad." Rose countered her voice becoming suddenly very soft and weak like you would expect a child's to be, running off so they wouldn't see her expression or hair which tried turning indigo again. Sam and Dean met gazes, Dean's was pissed that he'd upset her, and Sam's was exasperated that she even got upset at the simple explanation.

"Nice going." The oldest followed after his younger sister, Sam opened his mouth to argue but stopped, realizing that that would only make the situation worse. So, he let it go and cooled off for a second.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as they ran after their younger sister, turning back to his main point. The younger slowed down, allowing Dean to walk ahead of her, during which he got the chance to give her a quick, three-second, sideways hug. She leaned in, savoring the quick display of affection. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a _.45_."

" _Lucky!_ All _I_ got was a Butterfly Knife," Rose complained, her voice softening again but whinier this time. Her hair turned back to purple as they stopped in front of a screen door which served as the exit and entrance.

" _Anyways_ , what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, moving his gaze from his sister to his brother.

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'." Sam answered, his voice making it sound so simple.

"'Don't be afraid of the dark'? What, are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark, Sam! You _know_ what's out there!" Dean argued, his voice getting louder.

"I know but still, the way we grew up after mom was killed. And then dragging Rose into the middle of it, with Dad's _obsession_ to find the thing that killed her. He nearly killed Rose when she was a baby, thinking she was what got mom." Sam pointed out, outraged by the very thought. Rose sighed softly, having heard ten too many fights about her almost being killed by their Dad when he found her that night.

"I'm fine, just so you know," Rose chimed as she crossed her skinny but strong arms over her chest. "God, you guys are so over-protective."

"But we _still_ haven't found the damn thing," Sam continued, looking to her before his older brother. "So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"And we save so _many_ people doing it too." Rose added, not understanding what Sam's problem was. They helped so many people, allowed them to live instead of die. Sure, they lost some, but that was bound to happen. And it wasn't as often as it seemed, it was rare actually, more often the person was injured rather than killed, and usually it was _their own_ fault. Sam scoffed at her, his eyes showing anger as he looked back at Dean.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us? Especially Rose?" He asked. The young girl's eyes widened in shock as her hair flashed violet, then light brown for Dean who seemed as if he were a time bomb about to blow. He stormed out angrily, slamming the door shut behind him. Rose huffed, her hair becoming dark purple as she followed him. She learned at a very young age, to never talk about their Mom. Ever. Especially around Dean. She still remembers the first time, she had innocently asked why they didn't have a mom, and then was reminded that she was adopted and not really apart of their family, so she has _no business_ knowing what happened to their mother. Obviously, Dean didn't feel that way anymore, he constantly told her how much he cared about and loved her. He took care of her and always had her back. He eventually did tell her the story when she was a little bit older. But she couldn't help but always remember that she wasn't their actual sister, that she had just been found by their father when she was only three months old, abandoned by the side of the road.

As they made it outside, the cold night air hit her skin and caused her to shiver, pulling her jacket tighter over her shoulders and buttoning it a little more, as they climbed _up_ another set of stairs. _What the hell was the point of going down to go up?_ Rose wondered. "The weapon training and melting the sliver into bullets. Man, Dean, _all three of us_ were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do? Live some normal, apple pie life?" Dean asked as they walked to his car. The beautiful, old, black vehicle which still shines brightly. _The 1967 Chevrolet Impala._ The car which made Rose feel better, every time her eyes landed upon it. It was the only thing besides her family that was a constant in her life, her only _real_ home. Even if it was an old car their Dad had given to Dean. "Is that it?" The oldest asked looking at Sam.

"No, not normal. _Safe_." Sam explained, sounding unhappy that everyone was so upset about it, and so caught up in himself he didn't see the impact it had on his baby sister.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean stated with realization in his voice, causing Rose to back up a few steps with Ivory hair and her arms in the air. One of the times she had gotten into the middle of one of their fights when she was about five, she was pushed and ended up with hurt feelings, in retaliation to which, she locked herself in the motel bathroom for three hours. Needles to say, when their Dad came back from the hunt, he was little more than mad at his two sons, but she quickly told him that they had just been practicing self-defense and Dean got too rough. She covered for them a lot, all the way until Sam left. They repaid the favors though, taking the blame for little mistakes she'd make every once in a while. There wasn't much punishment anyways, just a pissed off Dad.

"I was just going to college," Sam sighed, "it was _Dad_ who said that if I was gonna go, then I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Rose remembered that fight. She was only six and yet she could still remember it like it had only been five minutes ago. She would never be able to forget it. Sam and their Dad had screamed at each other until their voices were hoarse and then he left. Stormed out of the house, and never turned back, never even said goodbye. Dad had left minutes after, to do who knows what and left Dean to deal with the hysterical little girl. It took him more than a few hours to coax her out from the corner she had crawled into and even after that, she wasn't herself for months.

Though she'd never admit it, she had started to gravitate towards Sam when she was little. They had spent tons of time together, and he took care of her, always had her back, especially when she had said she didn't want to hunt. But then he left, and she had no other choice but to bond with Dean, who nipped that shit in the bud. Now she loved hunting, she _needed_ it, it was her life, she couldn't imagine herself without it. But it was good she supposed. If she had bonded too much with Sam, she would've ended up hating hunting and their family like him.

"Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. Even _Rose_ can." It was true. Rose had honestly tried to ignore the sick feeling she had when she thought about their father. Even before he left, she had tried to stop him from going, but he promised her he would be fine. Obviously, he was wrong this time, or he lied to her. Either way, she didn't like it one bit.

"We can't do this by ourselves." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, her hair turning royal blue; a sign of her stubbornness. She wasn't going to let this go and Sam knew that too.

"Yes, you can." Sam countered, not understanding why they wanted his help. He left, he thought for good. But for some odd reason they just kept on coming back to him, he wasn't sure why they couldn't just leave him be at his dream college, at least not until he saw his baby sister who was suddenly almost grown up. He tried being there for her, with phone calls and letters, but life didn't want to work out the way he wanted it to.

"Yeah. Well we don't want to." Dean admitted, his voice softening. There was something different about this time that all three of them could sense, something was really wrong with the whole situation. Little did they know just how bad things were about to get. Sam stared at them a moment longer, the silence horrid for the youngest, before he finally sighed with defeat.

"What was he hunting?" He asked.

The three siblings all stood around the back of the car, Dean in the middle, Rose on his right, and Sam on his left. Dean opened up the trunk, inside of which, was a case, just a bit smaller than the trunk. They opened it up, revealing their arsenal. Machetes were in pockets fastened to the lid with guns, knives, and any other thing they would need, tossed in at random. Dean held the lid up, Rose picked up a shotgun to keep it propped up allowing him to let go. The girl put her hands on the inside of the trunk, one on top of the other, and put her weight on them to hold her up. Straightening her arms as she bent at the waist to look inside.

"Alright. Let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean wondered aloud, looking around. Rose scanned the trunk, trying to find their stuff he needed, when she saw her pair of back up knives.

"There they are!" She reached in and picked them up, then she quickly put them in the pockets sewn to the inside back of her black boots. Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged. "What? You never know when you'll need spare weapons." She always had some form of weapon on her, even when she slept. Her knives were special, made from silver and coated in holy water.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed a book, leafing through it with disinterest before setting it back down, causing Rose to smirk with teal hair. "Or at the very least, why didn't _Rose_ go with him?"

"We were working our own gig." Rose answered, very matter-of-factly, her hair scarlet. She looked down, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, this voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean added, not thinking twice as the young girl nodded in agreement.

"Dad let you guys go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam asked incredulously, looking closely between the two of them to see if they were lying or not. His siblings froze and looked at him, their expressions hilariously baffled to him.

"I'm 26, dude."

"And that's technically old enough to take care of a... 22 year old." Rose pulled her dark brown "professional wallet" as she called it from her pocket, and held it out to him in front of Dean's face. Sam took it, opening and read the info as Rose rambled excitedly. "Look, we're twins! Well, close enough. Old enough to get into bars so he can you know, _drink_ and old enough to be a part of the Police Force, at least." She boasted with a smirk, her hair turning teal as Dean's gaze flickered towards her before back to the trunk. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, it was pretty smart. And unrealistic.

"People _actually_ believe this?" Sam asked, looking at the ID then the ten-year-old little girl standing before him. In the photo she had a small frown on her face, but her hair was scarlet, a color he never really liked to see in her hair as comparison to a few others. It was odd seeing her like that, as it typically meant she was detaching herself from feeling anything. He handed her back the ID as she reached into her pocket for something else.

"They do when I show them _this_." She pulled out a folded piece of paper, when unfolded, it was a huge mess of long paragraphs, basically stating that she was indeed an adult, having a medical condition which made her appear younger than she was. "Bam!" Sam chuckled at her childish antics.

"Where did you even get that?" Sam asked, confused but smiling slightly as he passed the wallet back to her.

"I had a buddy in the FBI," She answered causing with a soft sigh, hair light brown, as she stared down at the paper, particularly the signature at the bottom, she felt his confused gaze and as her hair turned scarlet, she folded up the page with a shrug and put it into her pocket. "Owed me a favor." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a big beige square and looked at it. "De." Hearing his eight-year-old nickname from the smallest, he was forced to turn his attention towards her. When she was little, she hadn't been able to properly pronounce their names because they ended so abruptly, so he was De, and the younger was Sammy, because somehow it had been easier to say than Sam. She grabbed the folder, as she was closer and passed it to her oldest brother quickly.

"Alright. Here we go." Dean began, opening up the folder and reading it. "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California." Rose's gaze turned to her younger older brother, already knowing the story and wanting to know what he thought about it all. "Then about a month ago, this guy found his car but he'd vanished."

"Completely M.I.A.." Rose added, changing positions, as Dean handed Sam the folder so he could look at it himself. She now sat on one leg on the edge of the car, the other dangling slightly looking at them both.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam guessed slowly, hoping to give some normal explanation. Funny how a kidnapping was considered _normal_ to them.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April." Dean pointed out

"And another in December, '04." Rose added, looking down at the disorganization which gave her a headache and made her hair turn dark purple. She was _definitely_ going to organize the trunk soon, it needed to be fixed.

"'03. '98. '92." Dean listed off. Rose glanced down at the folder again and then back at her brothers. "Ten of them over the past twenty years," he said. "All men, all on the same five mile stretch of road."

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. But..." Rose trailed off, looking away for a moment, unsure how to say it and honestly not even sure that she wanted to. But she knew that their Dad wouldn't have wanted her to be so sad and scared when she thought about what might have happened to him so she swallowed her nerves, met Sam's gaze and finished her sentence. "That was three weeks ago."

"Neither of us had heard from him since." Dean handed the folder over to Rose, who opened it and looked through it for the thousandth time since he'd gone missing. She shut it and closed her eyes with a very loud, frustrated sigh.

"Which was bad enough." The young girl sighed again while she tossed down the folder. Then saw Dean's phone and tossed it to the oldest male, which he caught with ease, allowing her hair to turn to teal for just a moment, before returning to its previous brown.

"And then I get this voice mail yesterday." He began to play it. It was very broken up and distorted with an obnoxious hiss underneath, and it was hard to understand but all three of them knew the voice as soon as they heard it. _Dad_.

" _Dean, Rose, something_ is _starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on._ " There's was a bunch of crackly nonsense that they couldn't understand then their father began to talk again. " _Be very careful you two. We're all in danger_." The message ended and the three siblings stared at each other.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked causing the two others to smirk, Rose's heart lightening just a bit.

"Not bad Sammy." Dean replied casually, as if congratulating a kid on doing something very simple.

"Kind of like riding a bike, huh?" Rose joked with a smirk, her hair turning Emerald green as she glanced up at him, somehow still amazed he was actually there. _Really_ there again, a place he hasn't been in a long time.

"Alright. Well, we slowed the message down and ran it through a _GoldWave_ , took out the hiss, and this is what we got." Dean explained it with familiarity and simplicity, clicking play and the next recording started. Their ears heard it, instantly being able to recognize the soft and strangeness of a feminine voice.

" _I can never go home._ " The woman whispered, almost as though she were torn desperately between going home or not. The little girl's hair turned brown as she glanced at her younger older brother again, a hint of pain as she watched him carefully.

"Never go home." Sam repeated softly, and the little girl's heart clenched. Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket, stood up to his full height, and abruptly shut the trunk just as Rose jumped off the car in a hurry, knowing that if she had taken one second longer, she'd have lost her hair. He then leaned back on the trunk with his hands in his pockets, Rose leaned against him, stealing his warmth and taking in the scent of leather, motor oil, and cheap soap. Comfort radiated through her and caused her hair to fade to baby pink for a moment, she smiled tiredly at the college boy.

"You know in almost two years, I've never bothered you, I mean yeah, Rose sent you letters now and then, but _we've_ _never_ asked you for a thing." Dean pointed out, Rose's hair quickly turned dark purple at the mere mention of the letters she sent to Sam. The youngest older brother sighed with defeat.

"Alright. I'll go." He sighed softly. "I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday." Sam said. "Just wait here." He began to leave but Dean stopped him.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked. Rose slapped his arm, her hair turning blood red.

"His interview, dumbass!" Rose groaned, not actually realizing that Sam had never told them that.

"What a job interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged, turning to his younger and more naive brother.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam explained, sounding frustrated with Dean's tone.

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, changing the subject off of it. Dean and Rose made eye contact, then nodded, letting Sam go back up to his apartment to make his farewell and pack up some clothes.

Dean and Rose looked at each other and the youngest Winchester sighed as her hair turned dark purple again that night. "You expect me to sit in the backseat, don't you?" She asked causing Dean to shrug.

"Yeah." Dean answered, seeing her get mad and huff.

"Nope. Fuck this shit. Sam can sit in the back. That has been my spot for two years now. I'm not moving." Dean decided that Sam would handle when he got back so he just got into the front seat with Rose doing the same on the other side. She picked up a small grey thing off the ground, upon further inspection she found it was a fast food wrapper, disgusted, she dropped it and sighed, looking down at her hands. She had on a little bracelet that her other hand tugged on lightly as she thought to herself. She hated thinking about when it happened, she hid it in the back of her mind and kept it far away. Though she knew that someday she'd have to think about it again, and face it, she was going to wait as long as possible. She remembered how much she cried when Sam left. And that was enough to keep her from thinking about it anymore.

The sound of the trunk opening and closing was heard, Sam then came to the passenger seat and opened the door, seeing his little sister sitting there beside Dean. The oldest two smirked, knowing that this was gonna be a pain, both knowing just how stubborn their little sister could be on a good day.

"Alright Rose, c'mon. Back seat." He said causing her to raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk which said: ha ha! That's so funny!

"No. It's _my_ spot. I've sat here for two years, I'm not giving it up because you're tall." She replied her hair royal blue, just as stubborn as her older brothers. Sam sighed in fake exasperation.

"Fine then. If you won't move..." Suddenly an arm went behind her back and another under her knees before she could react.

"Hey!" She yelled as he moved her into the middle and then jumped into the seat which she had previously been sitting in. "Dick." She muttered softly, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he turned on the car, they all felt engine growl causing Rose to smile. This felt good. Sitting in the front seat of the Impala between her two brothers was just _right_. Sam nodded with a slight reluctance, none of them would talk probably ever about.

They drove off quietly, no one saying anything to each other, Sam watching his apartment disappear in the distance. So, to get rid of the awkwardness, Dean turned on the radio but didn't make it too loud knowing Rose needed to get some sleep. Rose yawned, buttoning the last two buttons on her jacket, and curling up into a tight ball. Dean somehow managed to take his jacket off, taking one arm out while the other held the wheel, and switching before dropping the jacket on his lap. She pulled the hood down over her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest, as she cuddled up to Dean's side. He put his jacket over her before placing one arm around her shoulders, causing her to lean in closer. It was merely moments before her breathing was slow and even, and she was asleep.

Sam glanced down at her, seeing her sleeping somewhat comfortably against Dean's side with her hand hanging down. Gently he picked it up, beginning to lay it in her lap, when he saw her bracelet. It was pink and braided with a faded gold rose pendant in the middle. There were a few more pieces of different colored rope wrapped around her wrist, all tied together. One was green and had a small silver car charm resembling the Impala, worn out and looking like it was made at the same time the car was. Another was dark brown with a tiny metal revolver hanging from it. The final rope was purple with a copper bear. It wasn't a real one, but a toy. It's design made it seem as though, it were sitting there with its head tilted slightly, in addition to which, was a little design which made it look like there was a giant bow around its neck.

Sam sighed as he looked back at the road. Each charm represented a family member. Their dad was represented by the gun, their mom, the bear; Dean, the Impala. There was one missing. He had bought her one a long while ago, It sort of hurt him that it was gone, but he didn't make it known. He didn't need any drama over it, not now.

...

When Rose woke up her hair was scarlet it was very early, seeing as there was light shining in her face. She sat up, Dean's jacket sliding off her arm and down to her lap, as she realized that they were parked. She stretched and the jacket fell to the floor, she looked around to see that Sam was sitting on the edge of the seat with Dean's box of cassette tapes in his arms and the car door open. _So that wasn't a dream. Oh well._ She thought as her hair turned grassy at the lack of an oldest brother, scooting over and worming her head beneath her younger older brother's arm, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked down at the box.

"Good morning, kiddo." He looked down with an amused smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders causing her hair to turn rose red. She adjusted herself, moving up to lean the side of her head on his chest while he looked through the cardboard box. She had missed him so much more than she wanted to admit.

"Morning," she replied, her voice slightly groggy. "Where's De?" Glancing up, she saw him about to answer. Her question however, was answered, when she noticed they were at a gas station and she saw the 26-year-old walking out of the little store.

"Mornin' Rose-Lee, you want breakfast?" Dean asked once he noticed she was awake. Her eyes widened as she looked between the both of them for a moment. She nodded and he tossed her a brown paper bag. Pulling from her other brother, she caught the bag and opened it. Finding soda, chips and meat sticks. Dean's idea of a healthy breakfast.

"Oh joy, more gas-station food," she said sarcastically, her hair turning dark purple. "My favorite." She put it on the ground as Sam glanced at her with a smirk. "Hey, you want some?" Rose asked.

"No thanks," he replied. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You, Rose, and Dad still running credit card scams?" He asked Dean who finished putting gas into the car and then put the hose away.

"Yeah well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean explained as Rose picked up the bag again.

She _was_ pretty hungry.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked, knowing the drill all too well.

"Uhh... Bert Aframian and his two kids, Hector and Sara. Scores us three cards out of the deal." Dean got into the car and shut the door.

"Sounds about right." Sam moved his legs into the car and shut his door. "I swear man, you _gotta_ update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked as Rose opened up the bag of chips and began barely picking at them.

"Well for one they're _cassette tapes_ , and two, Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of _mullet rock_." Sam complained as it that were bad or something. The child narrowed her eyes at him, snatching the box away from him and dropping them back where they belonged as her hair turned purple.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean replied as Rose sighed, her highlights turning teal. "Middle, and only because it's rare she disagrees, gets a say whenever she likes." The ten-year-old smiled satisfactorily, leaning her head on the oldest for a moment before sitting straight up and beginning to eat.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old, Dean. It's _Sam_ -" Dean turned up the music which Rose recognized immediately and smiled, her hair turning back to her rose red. Picking up her brother's jacket off the floor, she put it in the back seat, listening to her brother's banter.

"Sorry, I can't hear you _Sammy_! The music's too loud!" Rose laughed over the music, fake drumming in her seat as they drove away. After an hour or so of driving, Sam got his phone out and began calling places, Rose didn't pay attention to it until he was off the phone. And she only started paying attention because Dean turned the music down.

"Alright, so there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess," Sam said, sounding less than relieved. Rose sighed, subconsciously rubbing the gun charm on her bracelet. Then she noticed that there was a bridge coming up which had a bunch of police cars on it.

"Hey, check it out." Dean nodded towards it as they drove. Rose watched as they parked and she got into the government official character. Her hair turned scarlet while her face turned solemn and she quickly tucked the tips of her hair in her jacket. Sam looked at her in surprise.

Rose's hair turned rose red as she smiled at him. "When you're a part of any special organization, you have to be mature. Now quit drawing attention, you'll mess me up!" Her hair turned back to scarlet and her face serious once more as Dean opened up the glove compartment and pulled out their boxes of badges, handing one to Rose. The youngest Winchester opened her box which all her fake ID's except the FBI one which she quickly tossed in from her pocket but she left her medical papers, just in case. She looked up at Dean. "Who are we?"

"Grab your Federal Marshal badge." She quickly pulled it out and put it in her pant pocket. "Let's go." They all got out of the car and began walking towards the bridge which they had parked on the opposite side of. They walked over to where two cops were checking out a car which seemed to be abandoned. The cops were talking about how it was too clean when the three hunters walked up.

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he?" The African-American cop asked.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?" Rose looked around for a second, silently enjoying the rising sun. But she kept a neutral mood to keep her hair the color that it was.

"She's been putting up missing posters downtown." Explained the cop on the other side of the car.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked as Rose looked back at them with a look that said she meant business, interrupting them which caused the two cops to look at them, somewhat annoyed.

"And who are you?" Asked the African-American cop, his eyes remaining on the child. Rose sighed as she began reaching into her pocket for her badge and "official" medical papers.

"Federal Marshals." Dean answered as they both pulled out their badges and showed the cops.

"You're all a little young to be marshals, aren't you?" He asked, taking an extra long second to look at Rose. She had black knee-high boots, dark jeans, and a purple T-shirt, along with a rosewood jacket which was slightly too big for her, allowing her to grow into it. Glancing down at her clothes, she understood why people never thought she was anything official.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean remarked, trying to act older than he was, and failing.

"Not a kid, by the way." She said as if _he_ were inconveniencing _her,_ her tone was slightly deeper, sounding almost like an adult. He took the paper she pulled from her pocket and looked it over, while glancing back at his partner for a second.

"Checks out." He told the other cop, handing the paper back to Rose, allowing a small smirk to grace her lips. But she made sure to keep her hair the same color it was as she folded her paper and put it back.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" He turned back to Dean as he began walking towards the car and then stopped to talk to him.

"Yeah that's right, 'bout a mile up the road." The cop answered. "There have been others before that." Rose and Sam nodded in understanding but the youngest suddenly began feeling queasy about the whole situation. But she distracted herself, thinking of calming things so her hair would go back before anyone had seen.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked, stepping forward and ahead of his younger sister. She met Dean's eyes for a second which asked her if she was good and she nodded subtly.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody." The cop answered, as the two brought their attention back to him.

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" Rose questioned, ready to get back in, as Dean looked around the car.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." He answered with a shake of his head.

"So what's the theory?" Sam and Rose slowly started walking and looking around the car to see if there was anything that could give them at least a hint as to what they were dealing with.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring." The cop explained causing Rose to nod with understanding as she began standing next to Dean with Sam on his other side. _Ha ha! You're so naïve._ Rose thought with a slight smirk tugging at her lips, but it quickly fell.

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean smarted off causing Rose and Sam to step on both of his feet at the same time. He tensed as he tried to bite back the pain and Rose could see it in his eyes causing her smirk to come back to her face.

"Thank you for your time." Sam smiled as they began leaving with Rose sighing with relief that her papers had worked, but she was still pissed that Dean had said that to real cops! He was gonna get an earful once they were in the car.

"Gentlemen." Rose smiled sweetly as they walked off with the two cops watching them. Once they were out of earshot, Dean began getting mad. As if he had the right. He slapped both of them in the back of the head.

"Ow." Sam groaned in pain at the same time as Rose's hair turned black.

"Dick." She complained, rubbing her head though it wasn't very painful.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please do tell." Rose groaned while hair turned dark purple, putting her arm down, not actually giving a fuck that her hair color was changing.

"Why do you gotta step on my foot?" Dean asked, his voice very angry and confused.

"Why do _you_ have to talk to police like that?" Sam shot back quickly, annoyed that his brother was so unprofessional when he was supposed to be.

"Yeah, you forget. We could be arrested if we're not _careful_." Rose pointed out as her began turning blood red.

"Come on." Dean groaned, walking faster than them so he could cut them off. All three of them stopped. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, that if we're gonna find dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing _ourselves_." Rose sighed, her hair fading to a dark brown.

"He's got a point there. But that doesn't mean we can just go fuck around with whoever we-" Rose stopped and straightened up, getting her hair to turn scarlet faster than she thought possible and began to look official. Dean looked at her confused but then turned around to see a _real_ Federal Marshal and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you?" The Marshal asked. He seemed to be in his older years and a little on the bigger side. He was tanned and wore a uniform with one of those tie clips which Rose hated, along with his star badge which sat right over his heart.

"No sir, we were just leaving." Dean answered respectfully, then turned towards the agents. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He nodded as they slowly walked back to the Impala, quickening their pace so they wouldn't get caught. Rose sucked in a sharp breath, opening the back lefthand door and sliding into the backseat, Sam and Dean in the front. She quickly hopped over the back of the seat, and sat down right between her brothers as they began to drive away.

...

Soon they tracked down the victim's girlfriend, _Amy_ , Rose remembered, who they saw was in front of an old movie theatre. After parking the car a little ways away, and walking back to the theatre, they approached the old building, watching as she put up her own missing posters over old ones. She seemed to be young, with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, showing her pale skin and dark make-up. The woman wore a brown jacket, jeans and Uggs.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean stated, the ten-year-old skipping beside him like a normal girl her age. Rose had pulled her own hair into a tight ponytail which made her scalp hurt. At least when she did this, she looked younger and immature, though on the other hand, it also gave her a headache. This time she got to be a kid for once, pretending to have ignorance that every child should have.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly.

"She's pretty." Rose commented "attempting" to be quiet, but sounding completely in-awe of her. She saw the girl smirk a little bit, before quickly focusing on her task.

"You must be Amy." Dean started, walking towards her as she put up another sign.

"Yeah." She looked at them for a moment before going back to her task at hand.

"Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sammy." He introduced, Sam smirked at the nickname but quickly tried to hide it, like Amy had when the little girl called her pretty. Then Rose jumped up cheerily, her bright smile glowing like the sun.

"And I'm Troy's little cousin, Rose!" She added in, her voice a few tones higher to give her that little innocence as she clung to Dean's hand tightly like a small child would. Tons of sweet, childhood, memories played in her head, to keep her hair that pretty light pink that adults adored in little girl's hair. The more childish she was, she found, the more people trusted her and her brothers. Because for whatever reason, you seem like a better person if you have a kid with you.

Dean looked at her, chuckling slightly at the youngest's eagerness to speak, then looked at the older girl. "Sorry, we couldn't get a babysitter in time. You understand though right?" He asked, pulling his little sister to his side.

"He never mentioned you to me." She continued, straight onto the point. Her voice seemed a little suspicious as she turned around and began to walk away, pulling another poster from her purse. The three siblings followed him, Rose flipping her ponytail back and forth like she had seen other girls her age do.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto." Dean explained, walking with her.

"So, we're looking for him too. And we're kind of asking around." Sam added in, stepping in front of her, causing the girl to stop. Then, another girl came up beside her. This one had red hair, a dark jacket and a short skirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Yeah." She answered, nodding a bit.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Rose asked, her shoulder coming up _shyly_ over her blushing cheeks.

...

All five of them sat in a diner booth. Amy and her friend sitting on one side, Rose, Dean, and Sam sitting on the other, with Rose slightly squished in the middle. She dealt with it though for the time being, they needed information and this was the way to get it. She was leaned over the table, having been given a menu to color and a couple of multicolored crayons, blue, red, yellow, and green. The child colored while she listened, looking up every few minutes.

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and uh..." Amy sniffled, looking down and her voice almost cracking. "He never did." Rose frowned looking back down, her hair starting to slowly fade to a dark brown.

She understood all too well what it was like for a loved one to go missing. Your stomach churns every time you think about them, tears threaten to spill when you remember any moments with them. Good or bad. When you think about their future, you can only imagine the worst-case scenarios. Even if they're crazy. Like maybe they're dead, or barely breathing in some abandoned forest, or were eaten by a werewolf...

Shivering, she pulled her hood up over her head and leaned into Dean's side. Glancing down at her, he noticed her hair color and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Then she started envisioning a memory from when she was little, forcing her hair to turn back to the sweet baby pink. Beginning to color again, she smiled to herself. She was thinking about the long weeks where their Dad would be gone, and her and Dean would go searching all over town for the best hot chocolate. Then they'd take it back to the motel and watch kids movies until Rose would fall asleep and Dean would pick her up, tuck her in bed, and gently kiss her forehead. Most of the time, she had been awake but only for a moment, falling asleep as soon as Dean's lips reached her head. The memories kept her imagination from going too far with what had happened to their Dad. And personally, it made her feel a lot better.

"He didn't say anything _strange_ , or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, his voice soft so as to be trustworthy.

"No," she answered, her voice really quiet. "Nothing I can remember." Slowly her volume raised to a normal talking level, her friend looked at her in concern before she looked back at the three.

"Here's the deal ladies," Dean cut in, during which Rose allowed her gaze to shift upward ever-so-slightly to watch their expressions. "The way Troy disappeared, _something's_ not right." He explained, trying to get _any_ weird details out of the girls. "So if you've heard anything..." He trailed off, the two glanced at each other. _Aha! There is something_. Rose thought, dropping her crayon. "What is it?" This time, the friend answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's just.. I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk." She sounded unsure, like she was about to say something crazy.

"What do they talk about?" All three siblings asked, at the exact same time, all eager to find out what they needed to. Rose had pushed herself up on the table, and slowly sat back down on her knees.

Looking down, the girl shrugged as she began to explain. "Look, I don't want to scare your kid, but..." _No, no, no. I am_ ** _not_** _missing this._ Rose promised herself.

"It's okay!" She yelled, almost too eagerly. "My friends and I tell freaky stories all the time!" She bragged, trying to make herself sound like she really didn't know much about scary things but thought that she did. Like most girls her age acted, or so she assumed. The woman hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Well, It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago." Sam stared at the girl, almost like he was memorizing every word, Dean, and Rose found each other's eyes for a moment, before looking back at their local storyteller. "Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up..." She shook her head sadly. "Well, they disappear forever." All three met gazes, before deciding it was time to go and do some research on this _girl_.

...

They sat in a library, all three hunters, surrounding a computer, the blue light barely illuminating their faces. Rose slowly pulled the ponytail from her hair, wincing as she began running her hands though it, trying to ease the pain that made her hair go black. No one was looking at the moment, and even if they were, it was too dark to really see her, or her hair. Dean sat in the middle, typing away with his siblings on either side. He searched: ' _Female Murder Hitchhike'_ , but found nothing. Then he took out Hitchhike, replacing it with ' _Centennial Highway'_. But still, no luck. Glancing at her brothers, she saw Sam get the look that meant he had a pretty good idea. Well, he had an idea, but most of the time they were pretty good.

"Let me try." Sam tried to reach for the keyboard, but Dean quickly slapped his hand away.

"I got it." He groaned, causing his little sister to smirk with Emerald green hair. She knew how much he hated when other people tried to take over. He began typing again, but then Sam suddenly shoved his chair over, moving his own into the space in front of the computer. Rose was lucky enough to jump out of the way in time. "Dude." Dean whined like a kid would, then he punched Sam in the arm. "You're such a control freak." The ten-year-old laughed out loud at that, embarrassingly attracting the attention of other people for a moment.

"Yeah, _he's_ the control freak." She commented, leaning onto the table beside Dean who had moved towards it again. Sam sighed, before beginning to ask a question.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked, the child nodded albeit confused. Dean had already searched murders and came out with nothing, what could Sam _possibly_ look up? "Maybe it's not murder." She tilted her heard to the side, watching as he changed the words on the screen. Instead of ' _Female Murder Centennial Highway'_ , he changed it to ' _Female_ Suicide _Centennial Highway'._ _Ohhh_. That actually kind of made sense. He found only one result and clicked on it, when the page opened, they found a newspaper headline "Suicide on Centennial" and Sam began to read aloud to them. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Rose's eyes narrowed as she looked deeper at the computer screen. Looking at the picture of Constance and trying to memorize the face, just in case.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked, causing the child beside them to glance back, her eyes scanning the room for any _unwanted_ listeners.

"Yeah." Sam answered, scrolling down a bit.

"What?" Dean asked, the younger Winchester sighed sadly before beginning to explain.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing." Rose gazed deeply at the photo, it had Constance's husband, his head in his hands as he stood by the area she jumped from. "Both die." He lost everyone. Her heart ached slightly for the family she didn't even know, causing her hair to turn baby blue.

"Hm." Dean commented, sounding not all that upset about it. Rose sucked in a deep breath, forcing her hair to turn back to the Rose red it usually is. She's on a hunt, with both of her brothers. Something she hasn't done in _two years_. Besides, if she mourned every single person who died, she'd be way too overwhelmed with grief to wake up in the morning. And her brother's already lost their dad. They couldn't lose her too.

" _'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.'_ Said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read from the article.

"Guys, the bridge." She pointed her finger at it, that's when both of them looked at the picture which Rose's eyes were trained on. Focusing in on it, they realized what was so important about it.

It was the bridge they had been on that morning.

...

It was pretty dark out when they decided to go and see the scene of the crime again. When they arrived, they found there was yellow police tape telling them to stay out. Rolling her eyes, she got out of the car, Rose had been hoping that maybe they'd decided since the entire area was clean, that they should just move the car and leave everything open for _more cars_ to get over the bridge. It certainly would've helped them out, but no. So instead, they parked the Impala behind the tape and and ducked underneath. She was used to this, especially when the scene was especially messy, but it still annoyed her. It was freezing, even with Dean's jacket over hers. They came to the railings, where Constance was said to have died. Rose, standing between her brothers, held her elbows, balanced them on the metal bar, and leaned over the side. Her wide sky blue eyes took in the he stream which crashed loudly over rocks and mud, moving fairly quickly.

"So this is where Constance took the swan-dive." Dean stated, holding onto the railing and looking down as well.

"So, you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking at his older brother along with Rose. Her hair turned brown every time she thought of their Dad, worried out of her mind. She hoped he wasn't rotting dead, with half his guts spilled out, in some dark forrest or highway in the middle of nowhere. She'd had too many nightmares of that, if it turned out to be true...

"Well, _he's_ chasing the same story, and _we're_ chasing _him_." Dean answered, slowly backing away from the edge and turning around.

"So, what now?" Rose asked, following her older brother with a confused look.

"Now, we keep digging 'till we find him." Dean groaned, sounding annoyed that his younger siblings didn't automatically assume that that was what they were going to do. "Might take a while." Rose sighed as her hair turned dark purple, rubbing her temples with both hands, this was going to take _forever_.

"Dean," Sam sighed, putting his hands up in front of him. "I told you I've gotta get back by-" Rolling her eyes, she joined in, not knowing Dean was going to as well.

" _Monday_." All three stated, turning to meet gazes. Rose stood beside Dean, and watched Sam, who seemed very clearly annoyed.

"Right. The interview." Dean stated, causing Rose to look down with indigo hair.

"Yeah." She agreed quietly, pulling her hood up so her brothers wouldn't see her hair color changing to navy blue.

"Yeah, I forgot." Her posture turned tenser, one arm holding onto the other elbow as her head hung slightly. He was so set on getting in, she was happy for him, sure. But, she just missed him, that's all. He was her _brother_ after all. "You're really serious about this aren't you? You really think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean sounded almost like he was taunting him.

"Maybe. Why not?" It sounded nice, in retrospect. No monsters to hunt, no near-death experiences, no crazy lying. Just a nice house, with a nice car, and a good job, and a family. It _did_ sound nice, _really nice_ to Rose. But she knew that could never-it _would_ never be her life. She'd never come home from school, going on and on about _useless crap_ that she'd done with her friends that day, to a Mom and Dad. She'd never see her parents hold hands in a loving way, look into each other's eyes. She'd never see her brothers going out, getting jobs, and married, and complaining about mortgage. That was _never_ going to be her life.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the thing's you've done?" Dean asked, making it sound worse than it truly was. He did have to lie to his girlfriend, but it was to protect her. Ignorance usually means you're never bothered by monsters, ghosts, or anything out of the ordinary. Okay, sometimes. But Sam could protect her if he really had to.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam answered, taking a few steps forwards.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later, you're going to have to face who you really are." Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at the oldest Winchester. He began to walk away, and Rose slowly followed him.

"Who is that?" Sam asked, his voice getting louder and sounding angry.

"One of us!" Dean replied, raising his arms until one wrapped around Rose and pulled her to his side. She leaned in, not even fazed by the fact that he knew she was upset. He could always tell.

"No, I'm _not_ like you." Sam ran in front of them, cutting them off. "This is _not_ going to be my life." He promised, mostly to himself rather than them. "And you _can't_ expect it to be Rose's either." Her eyes widened, surprised that he had brought her into it.

"Well, you _and Rose_ have a responsibility. We _all_ do." Dean countered, letting go of the girl beside him.

"To _Dad_ and his _crusade_?" Sam asked. "If it weren't for pictures, we wouldn't even know what Mom _looks_ like. What difference would it make? Even if we _do_ find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Suddenly, Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him into a pillar connected to the bridge. Rose gasped in shock with violet hair, and ran beside them, to see both of them. Sam a little dazed and angry, with Dean right in his face. Hair turning red, she watched as Dean leaned in even closer.

"Don't talk about her like that." His voice was so quiet, but still full of so much anger. Okay, enough was enough. Rose had to get involved before another person went over the side of the bridge. Turning towards her oldest brother, her hair stayed the color it was, and even though on the inside she was shaking, she kept her composure really well.

"Dean, _enough_." Her voice was stern and deep, sounding as though she meant business. He turned to her, and she almost wanted to take it back, but she knew he wouldn't lay a finger on her. Reluctantly, and roughly, the oldest Winchester let go and turned the other way, walking towards the car. But then he froze, causing the two to look at him.

"Guys." They saw a figure standing on the edge. She had dark, messy hair and a long white dress with bare feet. It was Constance. Walking around Dean, they watched as she stepped forward and fell into the river. Running, they quickly made it to the area she jumped from and looked down. There hadn't even been a splash.

"Where could she have gone?" Rose asked, her voice slightly panicked and breathless.

"I don't know." As if on cue, they heard the sounds of Dean's car, the Impala, turning on and turned around to see the headlights go on.

"What the-" Dean didn't finish, confused by the car.

"Who's driving the Impala?" Rose asked, more freaked out than confused which led to her having grass hair. That's when Dean pulled his keys out from his pocket causing the younger girl to release a breathy, disbelieving, laugh and her hair turned violet. That's when she heard the car burning rubber, and it start heading straight towards them.

"C'mon Dean! Rose, run!" Sam yelled, turning around. Hair turning pumpkin orange, Rose's eyes widened as she and her brothers began to run as fast as they could. Dean shoved her ahead of him, almost tripping her, but she gained balance and continued running. She realized that they would not outrun this car, and apparently her brothers knew too.

So she grabbed onto the railing and swung her body over the side, clinging tightly to the metal as he body weight caught up with her and she was forced to hang there, seemingly Sam had the same idea as her since he hung beside her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest when suddenly her hair turned brown as her eyes went wide. "Where's De?" She asked desperately, the middle Winchester shook his head and the youngest filled to the brim with anxiety, her highlights fading back to that orange. "Dean!" She called out, allowing her left hand to let go and hold on to a lower part of the bridge so she could turn out towards the river. Her eyes scanned the area, but at first, she heard no reply and saw nothing. Then, she saw her brother, covered in mud, climbing out of the water and onto the banks. " _DEAN!_ " Her voice so loud the sound reverberated around them. He looked up once his body was out, he seemed okay from what she could tell.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he turned as well, looking at his brother with concern overtaking his features.

"I'm super." He sounded exhausted as he put up the "okay" sign with his hand, the girl smiled, as her hair went honeydew. Her and her youngest older brother laughed a little, then she turned and began to attempt to pull herself up. Her big brother instantly pulling himself over and standing in front of her.

"Hey, come on up, it's okay. I think she's gone." Rose tugged herself up but suddenly her hand felt slippery from the early morning dew and her grip began to falter. Her hair turned orange once again as she felt herself beginning to slip. Sam quickly leaned over the rail and reached his hand down, reacting quick as her hands released and grabbing her arm. "I got you, Rose." Her eyes filled to their brim with tears as he helped her get a better grip and pulled her up and over the railing. As the tears crashed down her cheeks and her hair went honeydew, she threw herself into his arms and held on tightly as her breathing sped up and she began to panic. "Hey, Rose, it's okay. I've got you. You're okay." As her breathing calmed and her eyes dried, she began to nod.

"I know, I just wanted to see what you'd do," She lied breathlessly, coaxing herself to let go and look up at him. He smirked down at her, then they heard the sounds of sloshing footsteps and turned to see an angry Dean heading for the hood of his car. Opening it, he began to look at everything thoroughly to make sure the old girl was still in working order. Rose made her way towards him, her hair turned light brown for the car. "How is she?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning in to look at it.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now." He sighed, slamming it shut and turning around as Sam came up on his other side. "That Constance chick, _WHAT A BITCH!_ " He yelled loudly, his sister's hair fading to rose red with a smile on her face. He leaned against the hood of the car, the little girl beside him doing the same.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam commented, glancing around himself. "So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean lifted his arms in a huge shrug of "I don't know". They were quiet for a moment or two, then Sam began to speak again. "You smell like a toilet." The oldest Winchester looked down at his clothes, seeming pretty pissed off. Sam began looking around as if she'd show up again. But Rose knew that no matter how evil or stupid, the ghost knew better than _that_ right now, no creature would come _near_ her brother right now.

Because Hell hath no fury like Dean Winchester when someone touches his car.

...

"One room please." Dean requested, dropping his card on the customer book list. They had driven around for a while, well into the early morning, the windows wide open. The sun was up, barely rising over the horizon. They had been looking for a motel for them to stay in, before just choosing one at random. Rose was kind of exhausted, but she knew that she would be able to keep going with twenty minutes of sleep and a cup of coffee.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked, looking up at them, lifting the card in his hand curiously. Her hair turned grass green from scarlet beneath her hood at that, confusion written all over her face.

"What?" She asked, glancing up at Dean for a moment. _You said you just made up the names!_

"That other guy, _Bert_ Aframian. He came in here and bought out a room for the whole month." Dean turned and met the gazes of his three siblings, all of their minds reeling. Rose's heart began to race as her hair switched to violet. Rose quickly picked up the card, looking at her brothers.

"Oh, well if _Bert's_ already here then we should go and see him. He's probably got enough room for all of us." Smiling sweetly, her hair turning grass green. "What room is he in?" After finding out which room, they headed straight there. First Dean knocked a little, and they waited a few moments. When there was no answer, Sam began to pick the lock, with his two siblings keeping watch. Waiting a bit, they stood against the wall, both pretty tired. Their arms were crossed the same way, and they were just kind of zoning. But once they started to fall asleep, Dean stood up straight and moved away from the wall, tugging his sister along with him. Cracking her neck, she sighed. She really needed to- Before she could finish her thought though, she felt something grab the back of her hood again, which had fallen off of her head. Eyes widening as her hair flashed to Violet and she tripped backwards into the motel room. She heard the door shut as she gained her balance, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of life.

Or worse.

But it was empty. If you could call it that. There was no body, but there were pictures taped to the walls of a whole bunch of stuff. And the room was practically torn apart. _Oh, yeah. Dad was definitely here._ He was rarely very organized. They began to walk around the room, being careful of the salt line. The oldest turned on the light by the bed, finding an old cheese burger, which he sniffed. "I don't think he's been here for a couple _days_ , at least." The youngest began to inspect the papers on the wall, trying to figure out what she was looking at, while her older brother inspected the salt.

"Salt, cats-eye shells." She heard Sam say though she was slightly distracted, she looking at the wall with wide eyes and confusedly green highlights. "He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."

"De." The oldest turned, and stood behind her while watching the wall. "Look at this."

"What do you got here?" Sam asked, making his way towards them.

"Centennial Highway victims." Their brother explained, his eyes still on the wall. It had every missing person, all their information. They were taped together with a little arrow. Were they connected? Is that what it means? On another wall was the Constance story and then a few other things she hadn't seen before. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, age, ethnicities." Tilting her head to the side, she tried to figure it out.

"Well, there's always a connection, right? So all of these guys have to have _something_. But what could all these different guys _possibly_ have in common?" She asked, more herself than her brothers.

She heard the click of a light turning on, then a sigh. "Dad figured it out." Turning, she ran to the other wall, and found the Constance story beneath a little piece of tape reading "Woman in White" in black Sharpie.

"Of course." She stated, realization in her voice as her hair faded to light brown and all the pieces came together in her mind. "It's finally starting to make sense. The differences, the lack of a connection. But there _is_ a connection! _Oh_. Maybe this _isn't_ so bad."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confusion written all over his face at the rambling child.

"Dad found the same article we did." Sam explained to the older. " _Constance Welch_. She's a Woman in White." Looking back at his wall, Dean smirked.

"You _sly dogs_." Then he turned back to his siblings. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White then Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness..." Sam trailed off, looking at the picture unsure.

"No, Dad would want to make sure. Does it say where she's buried?" He asked, walking towards the wall and looking at the paper himself.

"Nope." Rose answered, her hair turning silver, reaching her hand up to point at the paper. "Although, if _I_ were Dad, I'd _probably_ go ask her husband." Her finger landed on the photo of him by the river, the one that she thought was really sad.

"If he's still alive." Sam added, looking at something on the other wall.

"Hm." Dean hummed in thought for a moment, before beginning to head to the bathroom. "Alright, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Rose quietly sighed to herself. Looks like she's not going to get her twenty minutes. _Whatever_. She could get herself a coffee or something, it didn't really matter.

"I'll get the stuff from the car. Could I have the keys?" She asked, holding out her hand towards her oldest brother.

"Yeah sure, here." He dropped them in her palm, and she held onto it tightly, heading for the door. But she was stopped by Sam.

"Hey guys." She turned back around. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, and dragging you right into the middle of it, Rose. I'm sorry." Dean raised his hand, palm outwards, silencing him.

"No chick-flick moments."

"Yeah please, if you could refrain. I'd rather not spill what little guts I have right now. This room is messy enough as it is." Sam chuckled at that.

"Alright," he paused. "Jerks." A smirk cracked upon her lips as her hair turned rose red and she continued on her way to the door.

"Bitches." Dean replied, heading to the bathroom. Rose didn't mind when they called her these things, she knew they were just teasing. It didn't really mean anything, though when they called her "little orphan Rose". That's when she got pissed.

"Dicks." She added, walking outside and shutting the door. Briskly, she unlocked the car and opened up the back door on the right side, pulling out a big black duffle bag and dropping it beside her. Then she pulled out a small dark red backpack, and pulled it on, over her jacket she still hadn't returned to its owner. Then she grabbed another duffle bag, this one being navy blue, and dropped it beside the other one on the ground. Then she shut the door and locked up the car. Slinging one bag over either shoulder, she went back to the room. Her hand wrapping around the doorknob, she twisted it and pushed it open, stepping inside, and shutting the door behind her. She dropped the navy blue duffle bag on one of the beds, tossing the other at Sam. "You can take that to De can't you?" She asked with a smile. He stood up, bag in hand and headed for the bathroom, as she then threw her backpack onto the other. "Mine!" She yelled, happily flopping backwards onto the bed. Sam smiled at her childish antics, before getting back to his task. She sat up, and moved herself to the center of the bed, taking off Dean's jacket and folding it neatly beside her before unbuttoning her own jacket but not taking it off fully.

Before she could think the matter over more though, she was interrupted by Dean walking in, and she tossed him his jacket which he pulled on as he continued to make his way out. She shifted her body until her feet were hanging off the bed, about to stand up. "Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna go grab something to eat at that diner down the street." She then stood up, following her older brother. "You want anything?" He asked Sam.

"No." He answered quietly, seeming slightly dazed. He was listening to his voicemail, maybe his girlfriend called yesterday.

" _Aframian's_ buying." He added, trying to persuade his younger brother. But it didn't work.

"Mm-mm."

Shrugging, the two walked out, with Dean pulling his leather jacket on over the denim one. And Rose tugged her hood on over her hair as she began to skip. Following her brother, she grabbed his hand and began to wrap it around her shoulders like they sometimes did. He pulled her to his side, glancing down at her with a smirk and beginning to walk away with her. Then, Rose noticed the officers from yesterday were talking to the owner of the motel and he was pointing at them. Quickly, the young girl shoved her brother with wide blue eyes, trying to get her hair from violet to scarlet. He lifted his hands, tilting his head to the side in confusion and slight anger. Then she pointed. Once he saw, he turned around and began calling Sam. "Dude, five-0, take off." A few seconds went by, Sam talking probably, and then she heard. "Uhh, they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad." Shutting the phone, he turned around towards the cops.

"Problem Officers?" Rose asked, placing her hands on her hips. She tried her hardest to make herself sound professional and older, even if she was really nervous.

"Where's your partner?" The African-American cop asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean then did the stupidest thing he could, and smiled.

"Partner? What-what partner?" Sighing, the youngest girl placed her forehead in her hand as the other cop made his way to their hotel room door. Looking up nervously, she pulled her hands down. Doing everything in her power to keep her hair scarlet.

"You know, we really don't have time for this right now." She stated, her voice turning quick and almost desperate. She then knew that she was only making the situation worse.

"So fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards, fake F.B.I. approval, you got anything that's real?" He asked causing the girl to give up as she pulled her hood tighter over her hair and allowed it to turn pumpkin orange.

"My boobs." Dean answered, then smiled. Suddenly both of them were grabbed, Rose's hood being ripped off, and they were shoved at the hood of the car. Rose's highlights turned black as her body slammed into the vehicle, but luckily her hair was tucked in to her shirt just enough that they really couldn't tell. They quickly began to search her for any weapons, which she had luckily taken off in the car on the way to the motel.

"You have the right to remain silent." The click of the handcuffs locking into place made her hair turn brown. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." And like that, they were both shoved into the back of the police car and driven to the Police Station. Rose stared up at her older brother nervously, her hair turning pumpkin orange. 'What are we going to do?' She mouthed, but he only looked away.

...

Once they arrived at the station, Rose and Dean were separated. One cop took the youngest in one direction, and the oldest in another. She made eye contact with her brother one last time before he was out of sight. She was pushed through the building by the cop, until they came to a back area where the walls were cement and there was a metal-barred holding cell. He removed her cuffs then opened the door, throwing her in. Tripping inside the cell, it took her a moment to regain her balance. Her eyes scanned the room, finding no toilet, causing realization to fill her and her hair to turn brown for just a moment before turning Emerald green. She could finally say it. _Yes!_ "Shit!" She yelled, spinning on her heels towards the person who threw her. His eyebrows furrowed, fairly quickly. Probably surprised at her language. "What do I do if I gotta take a piss?!" She asked causing the man to glare at her, turn back, and leave without another word. Sighing, she looked around the cell. Why _didn't_ they have a toilet? "If you gotta go, you gotta go." She mumbled to herself, knowing that she could hold it for hours at a time. And she didn't actually have to go. She hadn't drank anything or ate anything for that matter since the day before. With that, she sat herself down on the moldy bench, her arms crossing over her chest. She tapped her foot for a while, her young mind needing stimulation.

"Hm." She pat herself down, even though she knew for a fact she had nothing on her, she rarely ever had anything not weaponry in her pockets, then remembered that she had left all of her stuff in her backpack. Which was probably in evidence right now. Purple highlights, she leaned back for a while, just sitting with her arms behind her head as a pillow. After a few minutes, she stood up, pacing around the cell for as long as she could. She vaguely wondered what was happening to her brother. She knew he could take care of himself, though she still worried a little. And just like that, she opened up a cavern of dark and scary thoughts that forced her highlights to turn brown.

Somehow her brother adored her more than anything and he was her world, they needed each other to keep the other sane. It used to be that way with Sam and she supposed that it still was, but he wasn't there anymore. He had his whole normal life with a girlfriend and so many other things that she knew she would never have, ever. Being a Winchester, even if she was adopted, left that option out completely, but it wasn't as good as it looked. Dean had promised that being normal wasn't quite as nice as it seemed, so she never dared to look at it too long. If she ever did leave, they would stop being in her life, she knew that for a fact. The thoughts of that broke her heart into so many pieces she couldn't breathe, so she stuffed the thoughts down and swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

Sighing with her dark brown highlights, she turned towards the bench again, her eyes staring straight ahead, unfocused. Her mind was trying not to worry about their Dad. But she couldn't stop herself when she was alone. So it happened, all thoughts about her father came rushing into the light. Though she had tried to keep them concealed.

What if he _was_ dead? They hadn't heard anything from him in so long. It terrified the little girl. This was her Daddy. The only one she'd had. Her real parents didn't want her. They hadn't wanted her, probably because she was a freak. But him, he found her and _wanted_ her, and her big brothers _wanted_ her, for now, and they cared about her so much more than anyone ever had. Especially her real parents who abandoned her on some stupid highway.

She didn't want to think about that either though, so instead she sat down on the bench again, connecting her elbows to her knees and the palms of her hands together with her thumbs against her mouth and pointer fingers against her nose (Sort of the way that Sherlock does). Her mind then went back to the moments from when she was little, trying to distract and calm herself at the same time. She remembered when the two of them would go driving one hundred-miles-per-hour down all those long and empty freeways with nothing but farms and fields for miles, headbanging to the old albums, maybe even sing-screaming along. Every once in a long while, they'd get lucky enough to find a rich neighborhood, a really rich neighborhood. They'd roll down the baby's windows, playing AC/DC's Highway to Hell, blaring it as loud as they possibly could. Just the two of them, driving down the streets as fast as they could, screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs and the people would get annoyed and call the police. Halfway through Rose would be laughing so hard she'd be crying. Dean would be happy just to have gotten her to smile, but he'd be laughing as well.

The sounds of footsteps snapped her out of her sweet memories that kept her hair light pink, and forced her to stand up. Then a yellow-orange light hit her eyes, blinding her and making her hair turn dark purple. She looked towards the ceiling and saw a small window on the wall, the sun was setting oddly enough. Had they been there all day? Then again, it had taken them a while to get to the motel, for Dean to get out of the shower, and for them to make it to the station. Turning around, she saw one of the Police Officers standing there, thick, brown, book in hand. He was African American, with thin black hair atop his head. He was pretty thin too, almost scrawny. She could take him if she had to. She quickly pulled her hood up over her hair, though she made sure that he could still see her face. She smirked when she saw the box, her hair turning Emerald green beneath the hood.

"What's that? Are you going to _'guide me into the light, to be eternal with your precious savior, Lord Jesus'_?" She mocked him, her voice high and sweet with a fake sugary smile, then she allowed it to fall. "Sorry, I'm not into religion," She practically spat. Her voice was harsh, she was trying to hurt him. In all honesty, she didn't talk about religion. With anyone. Not even her brothers. She just didn't like to. Her family had a specific idea of how things were, and that was what she lived by. Well, had to live by. If she told her brothers or her father her own personal opinion, they'd be so angry with her. Sam, maybe not, but Dean would flip out. And right now was not the best time to tell him. She didn't even know where he was.

"Sadly no, I'm here to ask you a few questions," he answered, sounding annoyed with her little attitude. "Your brother, _Dean_ , isn't providing us with answers." She glared up at him defiantly, her hair turning royal blue.

"He's _not_ my brother," she lied, the words feeling gross in her mouth. Her hair turned a lemon yellow in disgust and she suddenly felt really bad. Thank God, her brother wasn't there. She was just saying it to try and cover up. She never wanted to say that again.

"Listen little lady, if you're gonna lie, at least make it a good one. You look exactly alike, get a little perspective," he walked towards her and she just glared, causing her hair to slowly fade to that blood red. _What the fuck?! I'm adopted you stupid son of a bitch! Why the hell would I look like him?!_ The strange thing was though, that people said that often. That she looked like Dean, or Sam. And every once in a while someone would say she looked like John. It was weird since they weren't actually blood. No matter how much she wished they were, she _knew_ she was adopted. She crossed her arms, and stopped glaring, forcing herself to look down. Her hair then turned grass green. "Just as I thought. Now, what's this?" He then tossed the book onto the ground, just outside her cell. She stared at it for a moment, eyes widening as her hair quickly flashed to violet. Her throat closed up when she saw it and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, her hair fading to brown.

"Daddy?" She barely managed to whisper, her mind reeling. It couldn't be his. It couldn't be. It wasn't. He never went anywhere without it, it was someone else's. Someone must've left that behind and they were just a bunch of fucking idiots. It wasn't her father's.

"Sorry, what was that?" The cop asked, almost taunting her. After a few more moments, she convinced herself that it wasn't his. It couldn't be. Then her hair changed to blood red as she looked up.

"I've never seen that book before in my life," she told him, allowing her voice to sharpen like a knife. Then her sky blue gaze shifted upwards, landing on him. "So if you've got a question, ask it."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and picked up the book. "I'm not so sure that's true." He then began to pace, his steps slow and soft, and his eyes never leaving her. "Because Rose, you see, this book, mentions you and your-" Sadly, our asshat cop was cut short, by another officer. He walked in, seeming slightly hurried. Seeing as how he didn't even walk in completely.

"Anderson." They met each other's eyes. "Got a report of gunshots. C'mon." The other cop left and this one turned back to the little girl with an annoyed sigh, but her hair turned honeydew.

"Looks like you just got lucky." And with that, he turned and left. Smiling, the girl laughed just a bit and turned around as the day's light slowly fell down past the horizon. The room darkened considerably, causing her to look around expectantly, waiting for the light to come on. It had to be automatic lighting. Pulling her hands through her now dark brown hair, when her fingers got caught on something a little too metallic to be part of her head. A big grin came to her face as she tugged on it a bit, and it began to slide with ease. Tugging just a bit more, it detached from her now teal hair and she pulled it down to look at it, a satisfied smirk gracing her lips.

She turned back to make sure the guy was gone, before she continued. "You have no idea." So she walked towards the cell door with the big lock. She looked in both directions, making sure the coast was clear before she stuck the bobby pin in. After twisting it a bit, she heard the oddly satisfying click of the lock and pushed against the bars. It creaked open, slowly, and slightly louder than she would have liked. That's when she heard soft, quick footsteps making their way towards her. _I thought all these guys left._ She slowly walked out, trying to keep herself silent so as to not draw attention to herself or the fact that she was just about to escape. Then again, they were coming for her, so either way she'd have to fight them off.

She couldn't see very well since the lights were starting to go out, but she made out a figure coming towards her. Rather quickly, she might add. Her fear and anxiety started to spike, forcing her hair to change to pumpkin orange. Their footsteps, mixing with her pumping adrenaline made her ready her fist and aim. Right at a bad area to be hit, no matter the gender. But she was stopped short.

"... _woah!_ _Woah!_ _WOAH!_ Rose! It's me!" A man suddenly yelled, coming into the light with his hands crossing his lower area quickly. This man was pretty tall, with dark, spiky hair and forrest green eyes. Immediately the little girl recognized him and lowered her arm.

"Dean?!" Eyes widening and hair turning violet, then honeydew, she took a few relieved breaths. "What the hell, man?! You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled, allowing her hair to turn blood red in anger.

"I thought you weren't afraid of the dark anymore," he smarted off, a smirk coming to his lips as he turned around and began to walk out. She glared right at him with dark purple hair as he continued. Then after looking around herself for a moment, followed him, her footsteps still light and soft, until she began to get curious about why they had all just left.

"So?" Her hair faded to brown as she caught up and ran beside him. " _What_ happened?" She asked, gesturing towards all the empty seats and the dark lights. The place was basically deserted.

" _Someone_ called in a couple of gunshots." He answered as they exited the building, holding the door for her as she walked out.

"Oh?" The way he had said this, hinted at something causing the little girl to smirk as her hair turned teal. Brother and sister made their way across the street, finding a payphone. They squeezed into the box together, and Dean payed the little machine thing, calling _"the someone"._

Dean held the phone between the two of them, so they could both hear. After a few rings, the caller picked up and Dean started the conversation, sarcastic as ever. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know. That's pretty illegal."

" _You're welcome_." He replied, sounding so smug, she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Tilting her head and furrowing her brows, the younger girl looked up at the twenty-six-year-old with grass green highlighted hair.

" _Yeah, tell me about it. So the husband_ was _unfaithful, we_ are _dealing with a Woman in White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop-_ " Suddenly though, the oldest cut him off.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" The youngest giggled slightly at the two, hair turning Emerald green for how much she was loving the struggle.

 _"-I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."_ Finally the younger paused long enough for Dean to get the words out.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone." The child's hair turned violet as her jaw fell, shock taking over. "Dad left Jericho." That was when she saw the book that the cop had earlier in the hidden pocket of his jacket.

"What?!" She yelled, snatching the item from her brother as quick as she could, and opening it up.

"Rose," Dean tried to stop her, knowing that this was just going to tear her poor heart out. _Ghost, ghost, 1995, Skinwalker, demon, ghost, ghost, 2000, Werewolf, shapeshifter..._ "I- _we've_ got his journal." He watched her closely as she tried to prove that it wasn't his.

 _"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."_

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Her mind reeled at the nagging possibility as her hope drained and her hair started to fade to a baby blue. Dean watched the mental war going on inside her head and wanted nothing more than to yell at their Dad right that moment for doing this to her.

 _"What's it say?"_ Sam asked, having no clue as to what was happening on the other side of the phone, other than Rose being a bit shocked. _It can't be his! It can't be! It's someone else's! It has to be!_ Her pace quickening the angrier and more desperate she became. She heard the pages slapping each other as she turned them, and at one point thought she heard a tear, but at the moment none of it mattered. It couldn't be her father's.

"Same old, ex-marine crap." Then she came to the last page that read: _'Dean 35-111'_. She gasped, almost dropping the book. Her heart dropped and her stomach lurched. Her Daddy was gone, he left her just like her real parents. "When he wants to let us know where he's going."

" _Coordinates_." Her hair became brown for a moment or two. " _Where to?_ "

"I'm not sure yet." Then navy blue. It was still trying to hit her; the truth.

 _"Dean, what the hell is going on?"_ It was his. She didn't have time to focus on this however. " _Woah!_ "

"Sam! Sam!" All of a sudden, her mind was forced to snap out of it as Dean quickly hung up the phone. "Damn it!" _Oh no. Sam!_ The oldest stormed out of the small booth, his sister following close behind, book in shaking hand. Though the little girl wanted to break down and cry, she knew she couldn't until later. After Sam had gone home and it was just them on the road again.

So, she shoved all of her feelings aside and slammed the book shut, watching as Dean broke into a police car. The alarms began blaring loud and clear, trying to get someone's attention. Looking around as her hair turned pumpkin orange, she felt like a deer in the headlights. At least until Dean got the alarm to shut off, and began trying to hot-wire the vehicle. She quickly tossed the book into the car, and turned back towards the station. "I'm gonna get our stuff." They couldn't have gotten much. She only brought in their luggage. She hadn't pulled out the arsenal, thank God. So, she ran in and headed straight for the Sheriff's office. Walking in, she found a desk, two chairs on one side, and only one on the other. In the corner, there stood the American flag, and up on the wall were pictures of all the past Sheriffs. And then on his desk, there was a little golden plaque with his name engraved in a fancy font. She began looking around there but found nothing but some lone handcuffs on the ground, so after quickly snatching them, she ran out of the room. Looking around, she wandered just a bit more before she came to a sort of locker room. There were a few normal sized ones, then she found a HUGE one. So she quickly pulled her bobby pin from her hair again and unlocked it. And that was where she found their bags. So she quickly grabbed her backpack, slung it on, then grabbed Dean's duffel. There wasn't a third. that was when her hair turned purple. "Oh sure, save your own bag, Sammy." With that thought lingering, she slammed the door shut and left.

She quickly ran back out, climbing into the front seats and tossing the bags into the back. She didn't wait to grab the journal again and begin looking for an address. Usually he wrote them down. If they were lucky. Rose was tearing through that old book again as the twenty-six-year-old sped down the road. She soon found the case they were on, and saw that he had written the house address down. Telling her brother what it was, he quickly calculated the fastest route and they were there in only a few minutes. As they drove up, Rose took off her seatbelt, and as soon as they stopped she opened the door and jumped out.

They arrived at the rickety old house, which looked like it would fall down with a slight breeze. That's where they saw the beautiful old car, seeming parked. But then they saw a strange blob on top of the driver's seat which was leaned back. So he left the car running as he jumped out and ran after his little sister who had already opened the arsenal and grabbed two guns. Tossing one to him, they ran, her hands automatically stopped shaking once she had picked up the gun, she cocked it and began to shoot at the freaky looking thing attacking her brother. The oldest came up beside her, doing the same. It took quite a bit, but eventually the Woman in White disappeared and Sam quickly sat up. He was a bit bloody, but altogether looked okay. He'd live.

"I'm taking you home," Was all he said before suddenly turning on the ignition and allowing his foot to help the gas pedal meet the floor. The poor, old, beautiful, car went straight through the front of the house, turning it into nothing but splinters and chunks of broken wood and glass.

It took a moment, but then suddenly it hit her what her older brother had just done. So, gasping with violet hair which quickly turned brown with worry, the little girl quickly made her way inside. Not waiting for her oldest brother who was probably just going to tell her to either be careful or stay back. She couldn't leave him in there, that was her big brother. She'd do the exact same for Dean, and they'd both do the same for her. "Sam!" She screamed, running around the side of the car. "SAM!" _No, no, no. He can't be gone! Not now. Please._

"I'm here!" He called back, causing her hair to turn honeydew with relief. _Oh, thank God!_ She climbed over a few big planks of wood, and ducked beneath a swinging piece of the roof before making it inside fully.

"You okay?" She asked, finally getting to the front seats where Sam was. When she saw him, she at first grew worried, but he looked mostly okay. He hadn't done too much damage to himself. The car however. "Oh, Dean is _so_ gonna kill you," she promised him softly. There were planks of wood sticking in through the shattered windshield which left the seats and area around it looking like it had snowed glass shards, along with that, the ceiling was bent in a bit, one of the headlights was broken, and even the paint had been scratched. And the twenty-two-year-old seemed to be stuck right in the middle of it all.

"You think?" He asked her, sounding as though he were in pain. Her hair turned brown again with worry before she saw Dean come up beside her, pushing some peices of house away.

"Can you move?" The oldest asked, concern not too evident in his voice. But still there. The youngest slid to the right just a tad to allow him to help Sam out.

"Yeah. Help me." And so Dean reached in, catching Sam's hand, and began to pull him from the driver's seat. Sam struggled, but as soon as he was in the passenger's side, he was able to open up the door and get out. Sam looked okay, and so did Dean. _Alright,_ she thought as they made their way in front of the car. _Time to finish the job._ As Rose turned towards the inside of the house, she felt something slam into her abdomen causing her highlights to turn black. All three doubled over in excruciating pain, the youngest trying to keep calm and breathe. For some reason, this bitch, had just pinned them to the bumper of the car with an old dresser.

The pain was awful, and the youngest almost thought that her legs would have to be amputated for her to get out. The three tried pushing against it with all of their might, but it wouldn't budge. The pressure she was applying was too great, even for all of their strength put together. That was when the woman tried making her way closer to them, ready to kill. Rose knew that she couldn't kill her, she was a little girl who's never been in a relationship. She couldn't be unfaithful if she was never with anybody. Good thing too, because if she was alive and well, she was not about to let her brothers die. But then the Woman in White stopped, a confused look overtaking her features as she glanced up at the now flickering lights. Grass green highlights, the little girl glanced sound in confusion, along with the older two. "More ghosts?" The little girl asked, her voice unusually calm for the situations he was in. At that moment, the dresser's pressure loosened considerably, but still not enough to move it.

That's when the stairs began to leak. Furrowing her brow, she stared deeper at them, the sounds of running water were heard, silencing anything else. That was when two short silhouettes appeared, just at the top of the stairs. A small boy, and an even smaller girl. Their clothes were tattered and torn, their skin dirty, and hair knotted and tangled like they had been neglected. And they way that Constance looked at them... They were her kids. As that hit, the human girl's highlights turned brown.

Constance glitchd her way towards the two, slowly, until she was at the foot of the stairs. For a moment, nothing was heard but the running water. Then, the two children began to talk. "You've come home to us, mommy," they almost whispered to her. She looked at them with regret and fear, then suddenly they appeared behind her. She turned back to to them, fearful for the first time. Then suddenly they both threw their arms around her waist, erupting a loud, pain-filled scream from her. She began to melt, her regular face contorting to that of a monster as her skin turned a copper color and an explosion of blue fire appeared around them. Dragging all three spirits down, until they were nothing but a damp spot in the wood.

After they recovered from the initial shock of what'd just happened, the three hunters came back to the real world. The three siblings made eye contact, then on a mental count, they shoved the dresser back. All three of them using their full strength, it fell back from them easily and they began to walk around it, towards the spot that the ghosts had disappeared from. Breathlessly, Rose bent down to inspect the wood. _Drip... Drip... Drip..._ She heard. Allowing her gaze to shift upwards, she saw a few small droplets of water falling from a dark spot in the ceiling. "This is where she drowned her kids," Rose stated quietly, realization clear in voice, and her hair turned brown.

"That's why she could never go home," Sam added on. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Dean stated quietly, turning towards the tallest of the three. "Nice work, Sammy." He allowed his hand to land roughly on the huge scratch on Sam's chest which caused him to start laughing.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two." Sam turned around as Rose made her way towards the car. "What were you two thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?" He asked causing a smirk to grace the youngest girl's lips as her hair turned Rose red.

"Hey, saved your ass, didn't it?" She asked, looking at him and backing up towards the car.

"Yeah, and I'll tell you another thing," Dean said, leaning down to examine the damage that'd been done. "If you screwed up my car." He turned to look at the tallest Winchester. "I'll kill you." Sam began to laugh at him, and even Rose allowed a few of her own giggles to escape. Then she went to the other car, the one they'd stolen, and grabbed the bags. Tossing them into the back seat while Dean tried to get the old girl started up again. She'd need quite a few fixes. New windshield, paint job, maybe tires. Eventually though, Dean got her working and all three hunters piled into the, very screwed up, car and were on their way. Even if one of the headlights was smashed. But that didn't matter. Baby was mostly okay. And so were they. That was what mattered.

...

They drove for quite a while. In order to get anywhere, they had to make it back to the main road, and out of this ass-backward forgotten one. After they had gotten into the car, and settled down, Sam and Rose got to work at deciphering those coordinates. Rose held the flashlight over the book and map on his lap. Watching intently as he worked. This took her back, when she was little and they did this for their father when they went on hunts. It didn't take too long for Sam to figure it out, and he soon began to tell them about what he'd found. "Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam explained over the Classic Rock playing subtly in the background.

"Sounds charming," Dean commented sarcastically. "How far?"

"Uhh... _About_... Six hundred miles," Rose answered, looking deeper at the markings on the page.

"Hey, if we shag ass, we could make it by morning." He said, assuming that Sam was going to go with them. That caused both of the younger Winchesters to falter. The littlest shutting off the flashlight as Sam stumbled over his words. Her eyes began to feel dry and so she turned around, putting the flashlight back into Sam's duffle.

"Dean uh-um..." He trailed off, unsure of how to remind his brother. Rose knew, she knew that entire time that this was just a weekend.

"You're not going." Dean finished for him, sounding maybe slightly upset.

"The interview's in like ten hours, I gotta be there." With the lights off, no one could tell that Rose's hair was then turning baby blue. But they knew, they all could just feel it. It was a feeling you can't mistake. When it's a twist in the bottom of your stomach, and you know it's coming soon. The time to say what can be the hardest, most heart-breaking, word. _Goodbye_. Dean turned away, saying nothing for a few moments. He was trying to hide his disappointment about the situation, Rose always hated when he did this. It wasn't okay for him to bottle it up all the time. But, what did she expect? Their father _wanted_ them to be this way, all of them.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home," he promised, his voice sounding so very upset. But, he was trying. Rose said nothing, knowing that if she tried, she'd just start sobbing loudly. So instead, she tried to keep herself calm. Sighing softly, the smallest one in the vehicle leaned her head on Dean's arm. Looking down at her, he saw the tears collecting in her eyes and felt the slightest pang of sadness for her. Then, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, used to driving with one hand. He usually had to console her after hunts, some of them she didn't care about. But others, they made her feel like a bad person. It was always Dean to the rescue for that sort of thing. He always knew just how to make her feel better. Sam used to be the best at it, but then, he left.

 _One... Two.. Three, four._ All trickled down her cheeks, her shoulders didn't shake, and she didn't gasp. She just sat there, cuddling up under her brother's arm as the tears flowed freely. Dean never minded when she'd cry, he knew all-too-well just how hard it was for her. He'd felt the same way before. She apologized all the time for it, like it was a bad thing that she felt like this. But it just hurt so badly. That Sam had been gone for so long and now she only had one weekend. She couldn't stop him though, that was his dream. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. A family, a good job. Normal life. Something they'd never be able to give him.

...

The whole rest of the ride had been filled with soft classic rock, tons of tears, and the occasional sniffle until they made it back to Sam's apartment. All the way back at the start. Slowing to a stop outside the building, Dean shut off the music and Rose sat up, quickly wiping her face of all the tears. Sam opened the door, and stepped out. Bag in hand, he shut the door behind himself. Then he leaned down on the windowsill of the car, looking in.

"When you guys find Dad, call me." The two nodded, saying nothing. "Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" His voice was slightly out of breath and soft, like he was holding back tears as well.

"Yeah, alright." Dean agreed for Rose's sake. And maybe even his own.

"Yeah," she forced herself to say as lightheartedly as she could. "Maybe we can." She took a few shaky breaths, and really had to hold herself back. With a sad smile, he pat the car twice and then Dean turned the ignition back on, about to drive away.

But Rose just couldn't let him go yet.

"Wait." She reached out, and opened the door, quickly jumping out. Sam turned around just in time to have her crash into him, hugging him tightly and crying so hard her body started to tremble. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he bent down to hold onto her better.

He was warm, and gentle. But his hold on her was strong. He smelled like expensive soap and cologne, not the cheap kind that Dean bought and wore. God, she'd miss this. She couldn't just let him leave like that again. After not seeing him for two years, and only getting a weekend? That wasn't enough time at all. Trying to cram two years worth in two days. And there hadn't been enough time to talk about all the things she'd seen, all the times he'd missed. What she did on her birthday, what she did on Dean's, what they did for Christmas, what their Halloween was like. She never got to actually talk to him about anything. But this wasn't going to be the pattern anymore. She'd make sure of that. He couldn't just leave her life again like he did before. And he knew it too.

The two stood there for a long time, just hugging and then eventually Sam broke away. Keeping his hands on her forearms as he kneeled down, speaking to her with the tiniest of tears in his own eyes. "Hey, this isn't goodbye forever. Just a few months," his hand came up to rest on her cheek and even more tears began to fall. "I promise, Rose-Lee." His voice was gentle, and doing everything in its might to stay straight. Her tears were hot and her eyes burned from it all. She was just so terrified that he was wrong. She couldn't lose him again.

"How do I know that?" She asked shakily, that's when she felt his thumb wipe away her tears. It was a fair question. First time, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left, and then the second time, he said the same thing. It wasn't going to be as long. But it was. She had tried calling him, writing to him, and every single time, he was too busy to talk. It hurt so bad, but she couldn't be mad at him. He wanted to cut hunting from his life, and sadly, that meant she had to go along with it. And she was so scared of that, that she couldn't let him go.

He had no idea that she felt that way, otherwise, he would have told her that she was wrong. That he wasn't going to cut her off from him just because she was a hunter. Sure, he didn't want to do it anymore, but this was his little sister, it didn't matter that she was adopted; he was still going to keep her a part of his life. And yes, he knew about the phone calls and letters, and never called or wrote back. The problem had been that every time he found out that she had called, it would be around one or two in the morning. She somehow always called when he was busy. And he just didn't have an excuse for not writing back. But now, he was going to make sure that he didn't miss another call. With that thought in mind, he stood back up and placed a long, gentle, kiss to her forehead. "I promise." Wrapping his arms around her one last time, he watched as her hair faded from navy blue to the light baby blue. He gently placed his hand stop her head, and slid it down her hair a few times until she started to pull away. She let go, walking back to the car while wiping her eyes. She allowed her fingers to wrap around the handle, but then stopped. Turning around as her hair started turning light pink.

"Hey. We made one hell of a team back there." A final tear slid down her cheek as she said this, feeling like her world was coming apart around her. She couldn't believe how stupid she was acting right now.

"Yeah," he agreed, his voice soft. Then, Rose turned back, sliding into the passenger's seat and buckling up. Dean then started the car once more, and slowly began to drive away.

Sam waited until they were completely out of sight before he went inside his apartment. And like that, the two hunters were back on the road again like before. All on their own, just trying to find their Dad. But at least they had a lead. Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. On their way there now, hopefully they'll meet their Dad there and find out what the hell is going on. Why he left them without a slightest call. Even if it was messy, they'd clean it up, right? Just the two of them against the world.

Again.

But something still didn't sit quite right with Rose. It was like a gut feeling telling her to turn back, as quick as she could and go get Sam. He _wasn't_ safe. It scared her, and turned her hair orange for just a moment. Then, wiping her eyes with her fingers, and her hair turning grass green, she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. It was like everything felt wrong inside, and someone was trying to warn her about her brother. That she had to save him even though he was completely out of harm's way. Slowly her gaze shifted to her oldest brother. "De, circle the block."

That surprised him quite a bit. His eyebrows furrowed at that in confusion. "What? Why?" He demanded, this voice just a little bit louder than it needed to be. He understood that she'd miss him, but what the hell? Now they were going to watch him? Why?

"Just... Humor me." She gave him the eyes that told him that she had a bad feeling about it. And most of the time when she gave that look, he knew that something was wrong. For whatever reason, she can always sense it. He assumed it was another power she had, but wasn't entirely sure. He decided to trust her on this one and did as she asked. Turning right rather than left and circling. Her head stuck out the window slightly, with her hands on the windowsil as she watched for them to get back to the building with brown hair.

Once again, they slowed to a stop in front of the complex, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Even for them. "See?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the building even though she wasn't even looking at him. "Nothin' wrong." Rose stared deeper at the building when she saw a soft orange glow beginning to light up Sam's room.

 _Maybe I was wrong._ She thought with a light shrug.

 _Until she inhaled, her nose catching an unmistakeable scent. "Do you smell that?" At first, Dean looked at her confused before his eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the car. "Oh no." She did as well, both of them running as fast as they could. Especially when the top floor began to glow brighter and a thick black fog began to leak from the window. There was no time to unlock the door, they had to act quickly, so Dean kicked it down and ran inside, the youngest Winchester quickly following him up the stairs which were getting harder to see. "Sam!" She yelled, allowing the smoke to fill up her lungs and cause her to start coughing as she covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"Sammy!" Dean yelled, racing up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. He was not losing his little brother to a fire. Not another person. Please, not another person, he begged in his head. They soon made it up the stairs, and in their apartment, Dean quickly opening their door. When they rushed in, they saw Sam laying on his back on a huge bed, screaming at the top of his lungs and above him was..._

 _Jessica, on the ceiling. Her hair sprawled out around her like she was laying on the ground. Her arms were outwards and so were her legs, almost looking like a starfish. She was pale, with dark circles around her eyes. She wore a light nightgown, the entire stomach area was covered in blood looking like someone had just cut the skin off, and all around her was bright, hot, fire. It covered the ceiling and started consuming the walls as well._

 _Acting fast, Dean grabbed Sam and began pulling him out of the bed. "Rose!" He tried to yell, but she was stuck staring at Jessica. It was terrifying, what she was looking at. For a hundred reasons. But the main one was..._

 _She had seen it before._

 _"Rose!" Gasping, she snapped from her thoughts and looked to Dean who was shoving a screaming Sam out of the room. Shakily, she watched her big brother as he tried to get things under control. She couldn't hear much. Just him. And her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "RUN!" And with that, she began to race out of the building, her brothers just behind her. Though she was terrified and wanted to stop and cry, she had to keep moving forward. Dean couldn't lose her too. So she ran until her legs and lungs burned and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She was coughing hard from the mix of exertion and all the hot smoke filling her weak lungs._

They made it outside of the building just in time. Rose tripped out the front door, her shoe having gotten caught on something as she escaped the burning building, and throwing her. She landed in the grass, her body facing the ground, and her arms near her head. Her now black hair fell over her face and shoulders, her whole body hurting. She gasped for oxygen, and her coughing got ten times worse, just from trying to get all the black smoke from her lungs. _Oh how the hell could people enjoy this?!_ She wondered as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

...

Tons of fire trucks, police cars, and even an ambulance had all showed up in mere minutes after they barely escaped with their lives. Evidently other people had called 911 before they could even get outside. Sirens blared as loud as possible as they made their entrances, the cars soaring over the neat black pavement. Rose had run off the grass a while back, it had been about an hour and Sam was torn apart. She watched as his world crumbled to nothing around him, and there was no way for her to help. She hated how upset he was, but it was to be expected. That was his girlfriend. She didn't even know the girl and she felt awful. Mostly because she knew she had seen it before.

She hadn't seen it in a long time, but now she knew. She had seen that very image, but it was different, she supposed. The face wasn't Jessica's. It was someone else's. She remembered being about six years old and waking up, screaming in terror at her nightmares of that. It went on for weeks, probably months. Until Dean finally had to get up and take care of her. Their Dad hadn't been there to do it, so it became his job. He had woken her up, halfway through, and calmed her down. She slept in his bed that night, and every once in a while, she still did. He knew of course, about the nightmares, and so did their Dad. Even Sam knew, but they just wrote it off as it being her crazy powers. Maybe she could look into the past in her sleep or something. But there really was no way for them to know for sure.

The little girl sighed sadly, her hair navy blue as she turned away from the building and made her way to Dean's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, letting her curl up against him under his his big, warm, leather jacket. They were beside Sam who looked like he was about to have a mental and physical breakdown. She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she knew better. She knew to just leave him be until the next day when he'd be calmer. He looked so sad though. And Dean? He's been through it before, but he was so young when it happened. He looked like a little kid right now. Sad, scared, worried. Her too. Which was what made her hair turn brown. The three met eyes, each gaze saying a thousand words. Then Sam sighed, dropping a rifle back into the red case.

"We got work to do." He slammed the trunk shut.

 **A/N: So, I'm hoping that I can post new chapters weekly but I'm not sure, it will be really difficult and I've already started school. Anyways, if I do, you guys will know. So, thank you for reading and I ask that you review even if it's like one word. I like feedback a lot, it's really important to me so, thank you and I hope you guys enjoyed. Have a nice morning, day, afternoon, or night! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Wendigo-Shmendigo

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! Yup. Crazy, huh? I didn't take an entire year this time. Thank you for all the wonderful support and I'm excited for you guys to see what's in store for this story. In my author's notes, I may or may not address certain reviews for clarification, gratitude, or just pure entertainment, but be warned, I do not buy into hateful reviews. I understand constructive criticism and I take it to heart and try to fix things to the best of my abilities, what I do not tolerate is _destructive_ criticism. I will merely delete the review, and not address it, I thought it may be important to say now, as lots of people are becoming story bash-y. I think it's time to just be positive, and enjoy the story for what it is. But of course, I will talk to you privately, should you want to talk a part of my story over or you would like clarification on anything whatsoever. Thank you all for coming this far, and I'm excited to show you what I have planned for Rose Winchester and her big brothers.**

Dean glanced back to the little girl in the backseat, concern overtaking his features. She was laying across the back seat like it was a bed, on her side, facing the front. Hands beneath her head and his big leather jacket covering most of her body. She let out a soft whimper as her face scrunched up in pain. Not the physical kind; it was emotional. Dean could tell due to her hair turning baby blue. When it came to her hair colors, he always knew what they meant. It had been hard to figure out at first but then Sam had made a chart. Every time there was a color in her hair, he wrote it down and what it had been caused by. Even their Dad had admitted it was helpful, nearly the only thing he ever admitted.

Shifting a bit, she pulled her knees up to her chest, almost falling to the floor. The oldest sighed frustratedly, his eyes turning back to the road. Another nightmare. _Of course._ She had been having them ever since since their Dad left. She'd often had nightmares before, but never like this. Not that he knew about, anyway. Rose always seemed to brush it off like it didn't matter, even when it really did. She always tried to soldier on, acting like it wasn't affecting her the next day. _Just like big brother._ A phrase Rose had grown very accustomed to throughout her life. _"Be a good little hunter, just like big brother."_ or _"Tie your shoes, just like big brother."_ Dean made it up, an easy way to get her to do things the way he needed her to. But for the most part, it was working, ignoring the nightmares. At least, Rose thought so. But Dean could see right through the facade.

Speaking of the little girl, her hair turned orange now. Thus leading to her sky blue eyes snapping open in alarm. Gasping, her blue-gray gaze darted around, looking like twin storms. Dean always thought that when she felt angry or scared, her eyes seemed to change. The irises would darken to a dull blue-gray and swirl like a hurricane but she never seemed to know, let alone care that it happened. He wouldn't tell her, he couldn't let her think she was a monster. Little did he know, she already felt that way. And the truth, in all honesty? It would come to bite them all in the ass.

Heart racing and blood pumping, she began breathing raggedly. Then she remembered, she was in the car. With her tall, overprotective, big brothers. _She was safe._ For now. Unlucky for her however, the twenty-six-year-old had seen the whole ordeal. She met his eyes in the rear-view mirror, and he didn't even have to say it. Stretching, she sat up, allowing the jacket to fall to her lap. After a few moments, she put the jacket beside her and leaned up to the front seat. Wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Morning, De." She allowed a soft smile to come to her cheeks as her hair turned baby pink. She knew exactly what he was going to say, so she decided to change the subject before he could. "How's Sammy doing?" She looked to her younger older brother, and heard him moan a bit in his sleep. She hadn't stopped worrying about him since that night, he was acting so different now. He got pissed off frequently, didn't talk much, barely even smiled anymore. He was maybe a little too driven to find out what killed Jess.

Dean noticed she was trying to divert attention from herself. "Not much better than you," he answered pointedly. This comment causing her to sigh as her hair turned brown and her eyes shifted down for a moment. _Of course he knows_ , she thought, _he always knows about my nightmares_. Then she forced herself to look back up, hair turning Emerald green as she rolled her eyes with a carefree smirk.

"Yeah, well. What're you gonna do?" She shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing and forcing her hair to turn teal. To be honest, she didn't like to talk about them, the nightmares. Growing up, having nightmares meant that you should talk about them. And usually, those things were real. There was no "they don't exist", or "that didn't happen" because usually it did. And, she didn't want to worry her older brother, or have him think that she was not ready to hunt.

That. Couldn't. Ever. Happen.

She needed the job, she was too invested. It was too important. She was actually useful, unlike other girls her age. They were all into boys and talking on their brand new cell phones, or sports or music. She was different from them. She did something good, no matter what became of her. She actually meant something.

All of a sudden, Sam bolted straight up from his peaceful sleeping position. Engulfed in one of rigid terror, gasping, eyes open wide. It was so quick that the youngest's hair flashed pumpkin orange and she jolted for a moment. But then it faded to brown when she saw Sam's face. _Jesus, that was a bad one,_ the youngest thought, _worse than mine._

The other two Winchesters stared at Sam in concern. But Dean continued driving and he allowed the younger to calm himself down. Sam tilted his head down, shutting his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose met Dean's gaze, the two having a three-second mental conversation. He watched as she motioned with her head towards Sam with brown, unbrushed, hair. He knew what she meant, and was probably already going to do it. Rose had wanted to make sure. Dean nodded once, then allowed his bright green gaze to turn back to the road. Briefly back to Sam, then the road again. "You okay?"

Sam's confused gaze shifted to the oldest. "Yeah, I'm fine." _Liar_. Rose frowned, concern overtaking her features. But what was she suppose to do? Those words, _"I'm fine"_ , they were the signature Winchester catchphrase. That moment she let go of Dean, leaning back and looking in the small spot left right in the middle.

"Great," she made her voice sound cheery, though they could practically feel the sarcasm. Her small, soft hands found the back of the front seat and she leapt over. Plopping herself down right between them. "I can finally get my spot back." Smiling at her brothers's annoyance, she stuck her tongue out at Sam. Watching in her peripheral vision as her wild hair changed to Emerald green. She got a got a half smirk from him at that, but he didn't react as much as she would have liked.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked, causing both of them to look at Sam, Rose's hair turning brown. He looked at them for a moment, then turned back to the road, clearing his throat. _Yes_. Rose frowned, looking at the bags under his eyes and sighing softly. Then she heard something that surprised her. "Wanna drive for a while?" Her hair turned violet as her head spun towards him so fast. Her eyes were wide in confusion. She heard Sam scoff to her left, and a small smile came to her face as her hair turned rose red.

"In your whole life, you've never _once_ asked me that," Sam told him, sounding somewhat amused. But confused at the same time. The youngest's eyes narrowed, hair turning grass green.

"Yeah Dean," she agreed, playfully punching him in the arm. "What gives? You've never asked _me_ if _I_ wanted to drive." She pointed out, a smile on her face as her hair turned Emerald again. He smirked, glancing at the little girl.

"I will." Her eyes brightened, hair turning rose when he said this. "When you're twenty." He added causing her to frown with a dramatic huff at that, hair back to Emerald once again, as she crossed her arms. _That's two years earlier than Sam, at least._ Then he turned his gaze to the only other male in the car. "Anyways, just thought you might want to. Never mind." He turned his attention back to the road. The littlest looked up at Sam, who was watching Dean and practically reading him like a book.

"Look, guys, you're worried about me," Sam began, his tone serious, causing Rose to look down with brown hair. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." The two stared at the road as he said this, not believing a word of it.

"Mm-hmm," Dean agreed while Rose nodded. _That's bullshit,_ she thought with a sarcastic cheer to her tone. But, they couldn't help him, not if he wouldn't let them.

"Yep." So for now, they put the subject to rest. But eventually, they knew that it was gonna come back to bite them all in the ass. There were a few moments of complete and utter silence, the kind where no one knew what to say next. Rose always hated that. She liked being able to have a comment for everything or a conversation starter, the quiet freaked her out. Lucky for her, Sam broke it as he reached up and grabbed the map off the dashboard.

"Alright," he cleared his throat as he opened up the map, gazing at it intensely. "Where are we?" The youngest male asked, almost refusing to look up.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean answered, his voice gaining volume a bit. The girl's hair turned lemon yellow as she held up her hands a bit, a mock smile coming to her face.

"Yay," she celebrated, voice dripping with sarcasm. Her hair turned Emerald as she saw her brothers smirk to themselves. Sam's face turned serious again though as he folded up the map and stared at it, thoughts running through his head. Rose's hair turned brown when she saw Sam, she knew exactly what was coming.

"You know what?" Sam sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Her hair almost turned purple at that. She didn't want to be annoyed with him though, she couldn't be. That was his _girlfriend_. He wanted to find what killed her, and kill it. It was for a good cause, he didn't want it to happen to anyone else. But it almost seemed like he was becoming someone they all knew too well. The same grief, vengeance. She hated to think it but, lately even the same temper. But he wasn't, right? _Oh God,_ Rose thought, _he's turning into Dad._

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. Came up with nothing." Dean felt bad for Sam, he really did. Both of his siblings felt bad. It seemed like Jessica had been really good for him. But had they not dragged his ass out of there, he'd be searching hopelessly for months, maybe even years. And whatever that thing was, it was obviously long gone.

"Yeah. And that's longer than we usually stay for cases. Especially for ones that mysteriously disappear like this." The little girl pointed out, her hair turning teal. Then she looked up at him, and couldn't help her hair color changing to brown for the hundredth time that morning. He was just so... Broken. He didn't deserve it, what had happened. No matter how bad you were, no one deserved to lose someone they cared that deeply about. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look down at her. "Sorry Sammy." He nodded, then turned back to the map as if it would just spit out the answers if he wished hard enough.

"But, if you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..." Dean interjected, his voice trailing off. All three of them knew the exact words that finished the sentence.

"Got to find Dad first." Sam almost groaned as the youngest's hair turned scarlet. She nodded as he said it and rolled her eyes with her next comment.

"And bingo was his name-o." She agreed singsong-like. Her blue-grey eyes looked out the front window, a cloudy reflection obscuring her view as they raced by the trees. Trees which didn't look like trees at all, but blotchy green blurs on all sides, there in a moment and gone the next. Why wasn't he there? Where was he? These were questions that she could only hope would be answered soon. Though she had a strange feeling that her questions wouldn't be answered for a long time, if ever.

"Dad going missing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years?" Dean asked, hinting at the correspondence. "It's no coincidence." He concluded causing the youngest's highlights to turn purple.

"Because nothing in our lives can ever _just_ be a coincidence." She groaned softly, slouching lazily in her seat. It was true, there was never a _coincidence_ with them, it wasn't part of their vocabulary. But that was part of being a hunter, she guessed.

"Dad will have answers," the oldest reassured them. "He'll know what to do." The youngest nodded in compliance as her hair turned back to brown. She knew that their Dad would have a way to fix everything. _He always did. That was what Dads were good at. Fixing things._

"It's weird, you guys," Sam stated softly, "these coordinates he left us. This, Blackwater Ridge..." He stared deeper at them, wondering if they had miscalculated.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose leaned over, looking closely at the map with grass green hair.

"There's nothing there." He stated, causing the small girl to frown when she found the place marked with a red "X". "It's just..." Rose cut him off, eyebrows raising as she realized the same thing he had.

"Woods." She tugged the paper towards herself to see better. "Huh." She commented to herself quietly. "Why's he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Rose asked, both turning to look at the oldest. He looked back at them, but didn't reply. Rose sighed as Dean sped up, not catching what the words on the sign read as they sped past. She looked down to her bracelet, tugging gently on the gun charm and allowing the music to fill her ears. Of course.

Dean had given them that look, the one she dreaded perhaps more than his angry one. The _Covered Confused_ she called it, as it pretty much was just that. He didn't want them to know it but he was scared and quite frankly.

He had no idea what their Dad was doing this for. And it fucking sucked.

...

They soon arrived at the ranger station, which was open but empty. Rangers must have gone out, set to return soon. All three of them began taking a look around, waiting so they could ask the questions. Rose was sure to put her ID and papers into her pocket as soon as she got them back. She listened as Sam spoke, with him circling around a huge map of Blackwater Ridge. It was detailed down to the last tree, raised up where the mountains were, and painted true to its corporeal counterpart. Her hands were on the wood lining of the map, causing her to bend down slightly. She kept a small, resting smile on her face with hair that baby pink, currently blue eyes lighting up. Even though he was different from when they last lived together, there was still that family familiarity they had. Him, the need to teach and her, the excitement to learn. She could figure things out extraordinarily quickly but he always found something new to show her.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here." Sam leaned down on the map, the same way Rose had. As she stood up straight, picking up one of the books left atop and flipping through it as he spoke. "Rough terrain, dense forrest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..." She tossed the book down again, allowing her gaze to shift back up to him.

"Guys, check out the size of this friggin' bear," Dean interjected, only a few feet away from them. Standing in front of a little picture hanging on a wall. The two slowly turned to look at him, Rose's hair turning a dark purple.

"Seriously Dean?" She asked, annoyance written all over her and her younger older brother's face. "That's what you focus on?" She asked as she walked over to stand beside him, looking at the picture. He did have a point though. That was a big bear.

Sam walked towards them with his arms crossed, standing on the other side of the ten-year-old. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Her hair turned brown in thought. She tucked her hands into her pockets, continuing to listen as her brothers spoke. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You three," the three siblings jumped. Rose's hair turning violet as they turned around. Before fading to scarlet as she tucked her hair into her hood. "Aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh no sir, we're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam very suddenly explained, surprising the other two. That was one quick lie, even for them.

"Recycle, man." Dean smiled, pumping an unenthusiastic fist in the air, almost sarcastically and chuckled. Rose smiled politely, and tried to make her hair turn baby pink. Not realizing that this was the story they were going with.

Sam then remembered the ten-year-old standing beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "My little sister here, wanted to see what we study, so I figured this was a good opportunity to show her." She nodded, over-excitedly.

The man stared at them, blank-faced, and replied with one word that caused them to freeze. "Bull." Three pairs of eyes eyes widened, Rose's hair turning violet. She looked between her older brothers. All three weren't sure what to do or say. Rose wrapped her hands around the knives in her pockets, ready for anything. "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" He asked, gesturing towards them with his mug as he moved towards his desk. Oh, she thought as she released her hold on her weapons.

Dean pursed his lips, thinking this over for a moment. "Yes." He slowly made his way to the desk, his siblings following him. Rose's hair turning baby pink again as she leaned into Sam a bit. "Yes, we are, Ranger... _Wilkinson_." Dean answered with a small smirk.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her." He leaned down on his desk. His position much like the youngest two's had been just a few moments ago. "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying that he wouldn't be back until the 24th." Rose and Dean nodded slowly, the older sibling pursing his lips again. "So, it's not exactly a missing person's now, is it?" He asked with a shrug, the two shook their heads in understanding while Sam just stood still. "Tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." He picked up his coffee and began to leave again. Sam turned to look back at the photo absentmindedly as Dean continued. Rose standing right between them.

"We will." As he began to leave the room, Dean stopped him, thinking of something sort of last-minute. "Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" He asked, jokingly.

"That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson stood just outside of the doorframe, turning to look and talk to Dean. The oldest turned fully, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking towards the older man.

"Actually, you know what would help? Is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean stood there hopeful as the ranger weighed his options for a moment.

Needless to say, he didn't exactly want some girl coming back to his station demanding unneeded help from him.

So he gave them a copy of that permit and they soon left. Politely thanking the man before exiting the building. Dean was feeling very proud of himself. "Yeah," he chuckled victoriously as they walked down the steps, into the outdoors. It was cool, since it was earlier in the morning and Rose pulled her hair out of her hood, since she felt pretty warm.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked causing Rose to scoff with a smirk as her hair turned Emerald green.

"What to do you mean?" Dean asked softly, seeming genuinely confused. Rose's hair fading to grass as she looked up at them.

"The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad, I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Rose recoiled a bit at that, surprised by the miniature outburst, but not taking it too hard. She was used to this, mostly with their Dad. Only when there was a hunt screw-up, and honestly, most of the time Dean was at the end of that sword. But this wasn't very Sam, he was usually calm, cool and collected. She supposed that that changed after his girlfriend died.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into, before we actually walk into it." She walked to the backseat door, allowing her warm fingers to wrap around the cool, black handle. But listening as they spoke.

He stared at Dean for a long time, causing Rose's hair to turn silver. A color that none of them had seen in a long time. As she opened the car door with a pointed look, he noticed her hair. Suddenly he was annoyed by something oh so minuscule that he snapped, "What?" He demanded, almost a little too loud.

"I'm sorry, but when did we stop protecting people because we're too caught up in our own problems?" Rose shot, not yelling but not exactly whispering. Her hair turning indigo with the frustration at the way he was acting, like he was new to all of this. This was what they did, day in, day out. He knew that.

Dean defensively raised his hand in front of the littlest. Worried that she may jump over the car and strangle the middle sibling. "Okay you two, that's enough." She huffed angrily, looking at her younger older brother in a way that said she wouldn't back down. Dean ignored her, focusing his attention on his little brother. "But now that she asked, since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later anyway?"

"Since now." Rose felt her heart shudder in reply to that, her hair rapidly changing to indigo. _No. Not again._ Her hair turned back to silver and she opened the car door. Refusing to make eye contact with either of her brothers.

"Whatever. I don't want to argue right now." She got into the backseat, slamming the door loudly like an unhappy teenager.

This young girl was incredibly smart, only ever having gone to Kindergarten. At the young age of six, they'd found out how truly extraordinary she was. John had sent her to a school while they were on a hunt, Sam was only barely a senior in high school at the time. Rose had smarted off to a teacher, something she unfortunately learned from the oldest. So in retaliation, the teacher asked her a question dealing with Algebra one basics. Rose had answered it correctly in record time. The teacher called John in, begging him to take her to some school that could fully grasp at her abilities. Lucky for them, John had finished the hunt and after "agreeing" he left, and that was the last time she was ever in school for real.

One might expect for someone as smart as her to know that she couldn't even begin to understand the pain of losing someone like that. But she struggled, because she could understand exactly how he was feeling, but he was reacting differently than she did. When she lost... The one she lost, she was forced to face never seeing them again, and it hurt more than anything ever had in her life. But she wasn't moody or rude or bad on the job, she worked harder, losing herself in the cases to forget a life that could never have been. That's where the difference lay she guessed. She knew that that life with that person could never have been, but Sam had hoped so hard and for so long that it would work for him.

Hearing the car doors open, she wiped her face of the stray tears at the memories, forcing her hair to turn scarlet from that navy blue. Her two fingers gently moved to her forehead. She quickly shook it off as her brothers shut the doors, hopping in between them as usual. She clicked on the loud music as they drove away, being sure to play it extra loud to annoy her younger older brother.

...

Rose stood between her two brothers, hands in her pockets, wrapped around her badge. Currently they stood on the porch of the house belonging to the girl who's brother had gone missing. Subconsciously, Rose felt herself straighten up slightly, almost as though she were in the military. Sometimes that was exactly what it felt like living as a hunter at such a young age. You had to be ready for everything and anything. You had to learn to use any and all weapons, to calculate an escape in every situation, to lose someone you were close to... It seemed Sam forgot that part, but she couldn't blame him. She wanted to forget it too.

Dean knocked.

Almost immediately a brunette woman, with light skin answered the door. Keeping a screen door between them for protection. Her hair was curly and long, her tank top was a dark red, going to her neck with a little design in the shape of a circle on her chest. It wasn't very revealing at all, Rose observed, at least not like some of the women she had seen over the years.

Rose never dressed like some of those women, the ones Dean would hook up with the night before they left town. Even if she didn't approve, that was what Dean did sometimes. He would only be gone for a night, making sure she was completely safe before ever even daring to venture out the motel door. He'd put things in front of the door, a line of salt, anything he knew that would keep everything bad outside. And when he'd leave, she would have a gun tucked under the mattress and a knife under the pillow. There were times she almost felt relieved being left alone, maybe because she had fought with Dean or just wanted some time to read or watch something on the TV. But now that Dad had gone missing and Sam was with them, she could kiss those sweet days goodbye.

"You must be Hailey Collins, I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Rose. We're Rangers with the park service, Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Dean explained, his voice deepening a bit as he spoke, trying to seem as though he were way older than he actually was.

The woman, Hailey, seemed taken back by the child standing before her, and was very cautious. "Let me see some I.D., if you're Rangers, then why do you have a kid with you? Is it bring your daughter to work day or something?" She asked them suspiciously. _Neither of them are even old enough to have a kid my age._ Rose pulled out her badge, pressing it against the screen door. Her brothers did the same with their badges.

"I'm a volunteer, miss. I help out around the station, and sometimes get to go out for some special cases. It's actually great for college credit." Rose's voice had turned childish again, making her sound younger but still mature. The woman stared, less suspicious but still ever so careful as she looked over the badges slowly. Rose worried that they would get caught, but luckily her hair didn't show it.

She pushed the door open, "Come on in." They nodded as they all put their items back in their pockets and stepped aside. Not realizing they had given her full view to their vehicle. "That yours?"

The twenty-six-year-old nodded with a sly smile, "yeah," he answered coolly. Rose smirked, maybe he _was_ trying to get a hookup in the mix.

"Nice car," she walk-no, _strutted_ back to the other room, being sure to move her hips as she made her way. Dean led them after her, turning back to them for a moment to mouth 'oh my God'. Rose's hair turned Emerald green for a quick moment, then back to its previous color.

She had lead them to her dining room where a young man (probably fresh out of high school or finishing his senior year) sat at the table, she was setting out plates and bowls and forks. It turns out the girl had another brother, Ben, he said his name was. Sam stood a few feet behind the table, Dean by the entrance to the kitchen where Hailey was walking back and forth. Rose behind him, keeping close and quiet with a little notebook in hand. She readied herself to figure out what this was, thinking of every monster she knew of and writing down notes as the information came.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked her, using his puppy charm.

"He checks in everyday by cell." She answered, walking into the room and setting down a big bowl with a scooper. "He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Rose glanced up semi-curious, but not enough to make her hair change.

"Well, maybe he can't get reception." Sam offered casually, even with the knowledge of what this could potentially be. Rose was already trying to rule out monsters and had lost about three just from this information.

She shook her head. "He's got a satellite phone, too." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean offered, trying to think as rationally as Sam but came off a bit accusatory.

Ben, whom currently resided at the table finally shot his angry gaze up to look at Dean. "He wouldn't do that."

 _Oh, sensitive about the big brother._ Rose thought, _Family seems to do that to you, I swear it's worse than a drug._ She didn't hate family, she hated the pain it caused, the way it made you feel when things weren't so good. For them, that was fairly often. But when things were good, the rare times they were. It was the best feeling to the young girl, her heart was less heavy. "Our parents are gone, it's just my two brothers and me." Rose nodded with a sad gaze of understanding, it was just her brothers and her too. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She looked down at her younger brother sitting at the table, then back at Sam. Rose could feel the sympathy seeping in, knowing full well what it felt like to lose touch with an older brother for a long time. When everything had happened with Sam, she was terrified that on a case, they'd find his body mutilated or worse. But over time the fear didn't quite fade, but it moved from her brother to her father. But unlike with Sam, every passing day caused the fear to grow stronger.

After a moment, Sam pointed his fingers from thinking. "Can I see the pictures he sent you?"

"Yeah." She moved to the computer with the siblings following. She turned it on and pulled up the photos he sent her. "That's Tommy." There sat a young adult smiling, in what seemed to be a tent. His hair was dark like the other two and he was tanned, their resemblance was fairly noticeable. Hailey clicked through the photos slowly so they could see them all. He seemed to be having fun and Rose nearly smiled but forced herself to focus. _He's probably dead,_ she reminded herself as they got to a video where he wasn't exactly smiling. She clicked play.

"Hey Hailey," he greeted happily, "Day six. We're still out near Black Water Ridge." All of a sudden there was a flicker in the back, for only a second. It was barely even noticeable, but not to the Winchesters. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Rose recognized the way he spoke, the same way Dean spoke to her when she was scared. Comforting and calm, it seemed to be a power all older brothers had.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're headed out to Black Water Ridge first thing." Dean told her, trying to be comforting while Sam stared a bit further.

"Then maybe, I'll see you there." Hailey replied as she began to walk away from the computer. Rose leaned against the desk, glancing up in confusion at the young woman's words. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So, I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She insisted, obviously frustrated and expecting them to tell her no.

Dean stared at her for a moment. "I think I know how you feel." He said expressionless before glancing to his baby sister, then down. There suddenly wasn't a doubt in Rose's mind, if she went missing, he'd find her. It could take time but no matter what, he'd find her. She just didn't know how far he would go, but that was something she could always rely on him for. Rose snapping from thought, looked at the computer, then the woman.

"Hey, um, do you mind forwarding these to us? Just for routine check." The woman seemed confused that the girl was following procedure so closely but nevertheless.

"Sure."

...

They got everything taken care of, the photos and videos were sent to Sam and they were finally able to go get some food. Dean stopped off at this bar, and Rose was let in without much conflict. They just put an X on her hand, then let her go on in. Loud rock music played throughout the place. But could barely be heard over the sounds of other people talking to each other. They were sat at a wooden circular table relatively quickly. Dean in the middle and Sam and Rose on either side. She was still kind of mad at him but listened as he spoke.

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly, but still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam explained as he began pulling things out of his bag.

"Any before that?" Dean asked causing Rose's hair to turn grass green as she pushed herself up on the table.

"Yeah," the younger brother began looking through the pages of their Dad's book until he found the right one. On the page was a pocket with an old newspaper in it, which he pulled out and passed to Dean. Leaning over, Rose looked down at the page as her hair turned light brown. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959, and again before that, in 1936- every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." Sam pulled out his laptop and began looking through everything that Hailey sent him.

"Weird," the ten-year-old commented.

"Okay, watch this. Here's the clincher." He pulled up the last video from Tommy as Rose got up to come stand between them so she could see. "I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop." He said as he sped through it before stopping. "Check this out." He clicked through three frames and the youngest saw it. A strange, big shadow. It was evidently very tall, though how tall, they couldn't be sure. But it looked bigger than Sam from the frames, and seemingly much faster than any of them.

"Do it again." Dean requested. Sam did so, rewinding and clicking through the frames again.

"That's three frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Rose's eyebrows furrowed as she looked deeper at the last frame, hoping her thing would happen again. The thing that gave her a clue or helpful little hint, a hair color or a monster. She bit her lip with anticipation, holding her breath as she waited for the magic to surface.

It didn't.

With hair turning silver, she sighed softly. _Long shot anyway._ She sat down on the other side of Dean, watching as he hit Sam in the arm.

"I told you something weird was going on." Dean insisted childishly, causing Rose's hair to turn Emerald green as she smiled, leaving her silver hair behind.

"Yeah." Sam shut the laptop. "I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive." Rose's hair turned brown at that as she frowned slightly. She often wondered many times if that would be her one day. Half-dead, mauled to shit. Some random hikers or runners, normal people finding her crawling out of a ditch or stumbling out of the woods. Her hair flashing between black, navy blue, and orange. The people who found her unable to discern what skin was still salvageable on her frail body, or find every place the blood was coming from. All alone, family dead from a monster miles back, bodies never able to be recovered. And her forever forced to live with the guilt of not dying with them. Rose snapped herself from the thoughts, making sure her hair was only brown. It would never happen, it could never happen. She'd never leave them behind.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked. But if it came down to it, Dad, Dean, and Sam all wounded bad and barely able to make it, with her quickly losing blood and organs falling out, with a slim chance for survival. Would they still save her? Would they leave her to die, all alone?

...

Turns out luck was on their side, there just so happened to be one. They quickly tracked him down and went to his house. Which turned out not to be a house at all, but a studio apartment. He was an older man, seeming at the end of his middle age with grey hair and a big stomach. He was fairly hesitant at seeing Rose, but when she showed him her ID and explained, he let them in. The house was dark and messy; cluttered. With dishes piled up in the sink and dirty clothes strewn about lazily. Rose kept her hands behind her back, hair tucked under her hood and behind her ears so the colors couldn't be seen, but currently they were brown. "Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this, it's public record, I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked, cutting the man off. "That's what attacked them?" The man smoked a puff of his cigarette and turned as he nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year?" Dean stepped forward, Rose close behind. "Those are bear attacks too?" The man looked down, in shame like a child might when they're caught lying, but he still nodded as he put the cigarette back in his mouth. Rose never understood smoking, why people did it. She'd been in about three too many fires to ever be able to smoke. "What about all the missing people this year? Same thing?" He nodded yet again and the youngest sighed. _We're not getting through to him._

"Mr. Shaw, if you have any details you can remember, that don't fit with the police's story, we need to know." Rose explained as she stepped around her oldest brother, moving closer. "Please, if we just knew what it was we were dealing with, we could get rid of it and make sure this never happens to anyone ever again." The man pulled the cancer stick from his lips and chuckled crudely.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways," he sat down in his chair. "I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me." He put his cigarette out in the ash tray, giving some relief to the youngest. Nobody ever did." He looked out the window beside him.

"Try us? We're not as skeptical as you think." Rose sat down on the foot rest in front of the man slowly, Sam soon sitting beside her while Dean stood behind. "Just tell us what you saw that night." When he looked back at her, it was almost as if she were seeing him as a child. Her hair turned baby blue as she imagined what that must feel like to a kid near her age. Just discovering that there was something dark at play under everyone's noses. She had heard the stories and how Sam hadn't known until he was around her age, she always wondered how betrayed he must have felt. To find out that his family had been keeping a secret like that from him for years. She never would want know what that felt like, and luckily, she wouldn't have to.

He sighed softly, and she gently bit her lip in anticipation. "Nothing." He answered slowly, and Rose could see him reliving it. A memory he had tried to hide away for so long, so much drinking and smoking to forget something no one could ever forget. These were the moments she felt bad. Forcing someone to live a traumatic experience again, as if it weren't enough to go through it once. "It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar, like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked causing the man to nod. "Got inside your tent." He assumed causing the man's brows to furrow.

"It got inside our _cabin_." He corrected, Rose's eyes widening in surprise as her hair began to turn violet. "I was sleeping in front of the fire place when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it _unlocked_ it." Rose sat back a bit at that. _Great. Just fucking great._ "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?" The older two looked in different directions, where the youngest stayed still as she looked at him. She shook her head slowly, lying without saying words, she knew lots of monsters that could do that. "I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked, just for clarification.

"Dragged them off into the night." So, that's a yes. Rose frowned just a bit more to herself as her hair turned brown. "Why it left me alive, I've been asking myself that ever since." Rose saw Sam in the corner of her eye as he looked down, obviously understanding what that was like. She subtly put her hand on his, even if she was still mad at him, no one deserves to lose someone, especially the same way he did. "It did leave me this, though." Mr. Shaw pulled down the top of his shirt and jacket to reveal the memory it left for him. Four long lines dragged down his shoulder, down to nearly his chest, thick, pale scars that bulged almost unnaturally. Rose winced, placing two fingers on her forehead as she thought about all the pain it must have caused him. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

...

They were done speaking with him and after politely thanking him for talking with them, they eventually left him in his tiny, cluttered apartment. Walking down the hall to the exit, they began to discuss more on the case. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean explained, leading the way out. "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else, something _corporeal_." Sam continued walking beside their brother now. Rose moved in front of them, not willing to be left out of this conversation.

" _Corporeal_?" Rose's hair turned emerald as she smirked and continued to walk and listen. "Excuse me Professor." She giggled glancing back to see Sam not in the mood for their joking.

"Shut up." Sam snappily replied, and she turned back with her hands up and highlights ivory. "So, what do you think?" He asked, trying to get back to the subject.

"The claws, the way that it moves, it could be a Skinwalker." Dean offered causing Rose's hair to turn light brown.

"Or maybe a Black Dog." The littlest piped up, looking at her brothers for approval.

"Well, _whatever_ , we're talking about a creature and it's _corporeal_ ," Dean stopped, turning to look at his younger but taller brother. Rose stood beside him, looking up at him as well, hair turning Emerald green for a moment as a small smile came to her face. "Which means we can kill it."

 _Thank God,_ thought the youngest, _I could do with a good monster kill._

...

Dean walked to his car with Rose leaning against him, his arm around her shoulders and now baby pink hair. They both began looking around for a quick moment, hearing a dog barking before they arrived at the car. Dean releasing his little sister. He opened up the trunk, then their arsenal box. Holding it with one hand as Rose grabbed a gun to hold it in place, they'd been practicing for a while now. He looked to her as she smoothed down a dark, navy green duffle bag over most of the weapons in case anyone came by. She handed him a few guns and he began packing the bag. Sam stood on the other side of them, beginning to talk.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam told them, placing a few items in the bag himself.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, glancing to his brother. "What are we going to tell her? She can't go into the woods because of the big scary monster?" He asked as he checked a gun before placing it inside the bag.

"Yeah." Sam answered back causing Rose to look at him with a small smirk.

"Aww, you do care." She said sarcastically, earning herself a very " _threatening"_ , pointed look. She rolled her eyes and tossed another weapon into the bag.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Rose looked down, unable to keep her hair anything but light brown. She wanted to know what this thing was.

"So, finding Dad's not enough?" Rose looked up at him with furrowed brows as she stood and he slammed the arsenal and trunk shut. She backed up, hair turning ivory as she didn't want to be involved. "Now we have to babysit, too?" She looked at him, her eyes conveying so much disappointment as her hair turned silver. He noticed the look they were both giving him. "What?" He demanded yet again. The little girl scoffed as she crossed her arms, before reaching for the back door of the car.

"Nothing." Dean replied as he threw the bag at him, Sam caught it angrily but Rose didn't wait to see what was going to happen next. She got into the backseat and waited for Sam so she could plant herself right in the middle again.

Because no matter what, she was still riding in the front.

...

They arrived at the forrest in the early morning, seeing a few cars and people. As they got closer, they made the figures out to be Hailey and her younger brother, Ben. And some guy with a very large gun in his hands who seemed to be talking to Hailey. As they drove up, the three were alerted of the Winchester's presence when the car stopped only a few feet away. Rose unbuckled her seat belt as they stopped, waiting while they unbuckled theirs. Dean seemed to get out first so she quickly followed him, gently shutting the car door behind herself.

"You guys got room for three more?" Asked Dean, with a tone that really seemed like he was asking, where the siblings knew it wasn't a question. Sam followed suit, tossing the girl her red backpack and she slipped it on. She had tied her hair into a loose ponytail at the bottom of her head, allowing her hair to be concealed inside her hood.

"Wait. You want to come with us?" Rose couldn't tell if she was excited or pissed off, which caused her hair to go from scarlet to grass green.

"Who are these kids?" Asked a man from behind her, the one with the large gun.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." _Okay definitely pissed off,_ Rose decided as she shrugged her shoulders. Her hair turned to brown, as she followed closely behind her brother.

"You're Rangers?" The guy asked, "with a kid?"

Annoyedly the girl pulled out her badge, holding it up high as Sam walked up and stood by his siblings. "I'm a volunteer, I mostly do paperwork but today, we were short a man so they decided to send me out." She responded before slipping the badge back into her pocket, hair a dark purple.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked, hands on her hips causing Rose to look down at her clothes, hair turning light brown. _What else would I wear?_

"Well Sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean responded as they began walking closer to their new charges.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Asked the man as Dean and Rose walked by him. "It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

The three siblings enchanted only a moment's gazes, yet they said a thousand things to each other. Dean turned back to the man. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." _Yeah, no kidding,_ thought the little girl beside him. "We just want to help them find their brother that's all." Dean shrugged as he walked towards Sam who was ready to hike. It took a few moments but eventually, the three civilians managed to muster up enough trust to let the "Rangers" go with them.

But they were ready at any time, if something went wrong, and so were the siblings. Roy, the man with the gun, insisted that he go first in their single file line. Dean next, then Rose, Hailey and her little brother and Sam bringing them up in the rear. Rose didn't understand why they had to walk in a single file line, but she didn't think asking that kind of question was a good idea so she locked it up, and played nice. Well, as nice as she could. Still mad at Sam, though. Trudging all through the woods on an unclear path, it was actually quite relaxing for the youngest girl in the group. Hair turned to an ocean blue to show her serene feeling, and she thought about nothing in particular. It was nice to rest her thoughts for a while as so many went though her head on the daily. And as they walked, Dean talked. Light small talk, nothing she was too interested in. Until she heard the word "hunting" as they passed into a short clearing. Stepping over a fallen tree and through some underbrush.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean mentioned casually, causing Rose's eyes to widen. _What is he doing?_ She wondered, hair turning grass green as she pushed a fallen leaf from her shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied almost grudgingly. "More than a little."

"Uh-huh." Dean responded with interest, causing the littlest to look up at the man in front. Maybe he could help them. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked as they passed a large tree marking the end of the large clearing they had just been in moments ago.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear." Roy answered, slowing them down as he looked around for anything dangerous or out of the ordinary. Rose's hair turned light brown as her eyes switched to the ground, looking around for some sort of animal life. She heard the birds chirping in their trees and watched as a few swooped down just above her head, soaring back into the sky and out of sight. But nothing she would have expected. No bunnies or lizards or squirrels or moose. Maybe a squirrel and moose but, not as much as she thought she would see. Sure, it was Colorado near winter but those animals weren't due for hibernation for at least a month. And for a place supposedly filled with grizzly bears and having so many attacks, Rose couldn't help but notice she hadn't seen a single grizzly since she'd stepped into the wood. Dean began to move around Roy who had stopped and she slowly followed him.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He asked just as he passed Roy, causing the older man to grab him by the back of his jacket and turn him around suddenly. Rose's eyes widened as her hair turned grass green at the older man's actions. The whole group came to a halt, watching the in retrospect somewhat melodramatic scene unfold. Sam made his way around the other siblings, ready to jump in and diffuse the situation at due time. Rose's hands slowly moved to her knives, careful not to reveal unless Roy started it. "Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked, voice suspicious but calm. She could tell he wasn't scared, but ready for whatever came next. That's when she looked down and saw, her hair turning brown again. Roy, reached down and picked up a stick, hitting a spot where a bear trap suddenly revealed itself, appearing from beneath some leaves and twigs and clamping down on luckily nothing. Rose hated bear traps, believing they were cruel and must have hurt so bad. She'd only ever seen one in action, and needless to say, it did not end as well for the last victim.

"You should watch where you're stepping," he threw the stick in the other direction with a snarky smirk. "Ranger." He then walked off causing Dean to make a face he usually did when he realized he was wrong. Then he softly chuckled, turning back to the others.

"It's a bear trap," he said, as he began to walk away. Rose's hair turned honeydew as the tension that could've been cut with a knife just seconds ago, began to vanish. She forced herself to continue to try and enjoy the nice nature hike. It wasn't often they got to do something like that, what with being hunters and all. She didn't need nor want to speak, not wanting to interrupt the beauty of the natural woods. Instead allowing her hair to turn ocean blue as she took it all in with a deep breath in through the nose. Smelling pine needles and something almost sweet, creating a mixture she wanted in a candle. She wished she could go on more hikes, and enjoy the nice feeling it gave her to be in nature. She imagined no danger, no hunting, no pain, no people, just her and her brothers hiking through the forrest. With prepackaged food and maybe even having a picnic. That was until she felt a hand on her arm, pushing her to the side to run in front of her. She saw Hailey suddenly grab Dean's arm, forcing him to turn as the little girl's hair changed from blue to green.

"You didn't pack any provisions." She began to argue, accusingly and angrily. Dean turned back towards the front, but she wouldn't stop. "You're carrying duffle bags. You've got a little girl with you. You're not Rangers." She grabbed him, and made him turn around. "So who the hell are you?" She demanded causing Rose's hair to turn dark purple.

Her brother began to walk past and Sam stopped, meeting eyes with Dean. The two sharing a quick conversation before Sam put an arm around the little girl with now green hair. "C'mon Rose-Lee, let's take a break." He said as he pulled her close and they began walking towards Roy. "Uh, they need five." Roy nodded as him and Ben began to do something Rose hadn't cared enough to observe. She sat down on a fallen tree, forcing her gaze up, hair turning ocean blue as she thought. Sam sat down beside her, watching as she turned ever so slightly away from him. "Rose I-I-" She looked over, expecting an apology, a stray look of brown hair falling in her face, then suddenly Sam was cut off.

"C'mon slow and slower! We're burning daylight." Dean called, a giant bag of M&M's in his hands. Rose's gaze shifted, completely forgetting Sam was even speaking and she got up. The older watched as she ran to Dean, standing next to him. Sam got up, and went in front of the group, behind Roy of course. He'd have to save the conversation with the youngest for later. Dean had put a gentle arm around her shoulders, breaking the rule and allowing her to walk beside him. He noticed the hair in her face, when her emotion changed again, they'd freak out. So he gently pushed her hair behind her ear, she lightly shoved his hand away with a roll of her eyes. Her hair was emerald green when they began their trek deeper into the woods.

They soon began to slow to a stop with Rose's hair turning scarlet from fatigue, she obviously didn't realize how long they had been walking. Though this kind of activity rarely made her actually tired. They must've been at the coordinates because Sam stopped as Roy began to speak. "This is it, Black Water Ridge," he introduced, turning towards the group.

Sam looked at him, and began to speak. "What coordinates are we at?" He asked, not quite acting as relaxed as he could have been. Roy stopped and pulled the little tracker thing from his pocket. Clicking a few buttons before answering.

"Thirty-five-minus-one-eleven." _That's it._ Rose and Dean walked a small ways away from the rest of the group. Sam standing opposite Dean and Rose right in the middle. _So, where's Dad?_

They looked around but saw absolutely nothing but plant life and strangely no animal life. Rose looked around with grass green highlights. Where were all the fuzzy little squirrels and rabbits and deer and moose? She assumed that they were scared off by the noises all of them made. _Strange,_ she thought, _animals in national parks like this are typically used to campers._ Dean leaned in closely. "You hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Not even crickets." His eyes continued to wander the forest where his feet stood planted.

That's when Roy spoke up, putting away his scanner causing the three to turn and look. "I'm gonna go take a look around." He declared, as if nothing were amiss with this.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." The last thing they needed was to lose another person to whatever this thing was. Especially someone so versed in the skill of hunting animals. They needed his knowledge.

Smiling almost wickedly, Roy looked at Sam causing Rose's hair to turn dark purple at what he said next. "That's sweet," she hated when people mocked even her brothers on their worst days, it was just annoying. "Don't worry about me," he walked between Rose and Sam and began taking a look around the area. Ben and Hailey came close and Dean turned around, taking charge as he was the oldest.

"Alright, everybody stays together." He announced causing Rose to nod as he began to walk for a moment. "Let's go," so they all followed just a little behind Roy. Each dispersing to look around at different things as they came to a bunch of huge rocks. That's when they heard Roy yell.

"Hailey!" They all froze and turned, Rose's hair turning brown. "Over here!" The littlest sped through the trees as quick as her legs could carry her. When she made it, everyone was still a couple paces behind her. She froze as her hair turned violet.

"Fuck."

"Language." The older man chided her, but he was thinking it too.

The camp was torn to shreds, the tent had holes that couldn't be repaired and the metal pieces were snapped like toothpicks. There was small splatters of blood dropped around randomly as if someone had just taken it and messily strewn it about like paint. The canned and bagged food was ripped open and spilled all over the ground, showing evident signs of animal life taking advantage.

When Hailey caught up, she instantly paled as she took in the sight of it all. "Oh my God." Rose's hair turned brown as she realized how terrified Hailey and Ben must have been. She couldn't blame them, she would have been scared too.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy answered the question before anyone could ask. But Rose and her brothers knew better than that, much better. The tears were way too big, and the blood splatters, there was way too much blood to just be from a mauling but not enough to mean someone had died there. That didn't completely exclude the idea of the deaths of the other campers though. Rose began to slowly make her way towards the wreckage, Dean right behind her. He slowly passed her up and began to follow the tracks as Rose continued to overlook the damage done to the camp. Everything was ripped to shreds, even if they needed to, there was nothing to salvage. Maybe if one of them was injured badly enough, they could take a strip of the fabric as a makeshift bandage. She realized these weren't the thoughts of an average teenager and sighed softly to herself.

"Tommy?" Hailey asked softly, hoping to God that he wasn't in there injured, or worse. She threw off her backpack. "Tommy!" She yelled, but was met by yet again, no response. "Tommy!" She yelled again causing Sam to run to her, trying to quiet her down.

"Shhh! Shhh!" He practically begged for her to just shut up, as he began looking around the area.

"Why?" She asked, looking around.

"Something might still be out there." He answered, hopeful that he was wrong.

"Rose!" Before the full word got out of his mouth, the ten-year-old moved to find the oldest. "Sam!" He heard his own name and came running as well. When she arrived, Rose saw her oldest brother kneeling on the ground, she bent down.

"What is it?" She asked softly as her other brother kneeled beside her, her hair turning grass green.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite," Dean answered, his voice sullen as he pointed to the imprints in the dirt. "But here, the tracks just vanish."

"That's weird," Rose commented as they all slowly stood up. The littlest's gaze moving straight up to see if there was anything in the trees. There wasn't.

"I'll tell you what." The younger two looked to him. "It's no Skinwalker or Black Dog." And he began to leave, the ten-year-old following close behind as they made it back to the camp. It seemed that Hailey was filing through the debris. She had found her brother's cell phone, blood splattered across the black screen and ripped open from the back. Rose softly sighed for the millionth time that day as she and Dean kneeled down in front of her, the smell of blood so thick. Rose's hair turned lemony and the woman covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The two Winchesters knew that Hailey was crying. "Hey, he could still be alive." He told her, his voice soft in an attempt to be comforting, she looked up and glared at him darkly as if it were his fault.

Rose stood up just as she heard it, her face going pale and her heart racing as her hair went violet again. _"Help!"_ Came the desperate cry of seemingly a man, causing everyone to stand up. _"Please! Somebody help me!"_ It screamed fearfully. They all ran, the young girl pulling out her gun and cocking it, ready for a monster face off. Literally blowing a monster's face off, with her gun. The six raced as fast as they could, making their way pretty far from the campsite to a small clearing with a ledge and short hill. _"Help!"_ They all looked around in confusion as it suddenly became quiet.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked breathlessly. The little girl began to look around with grass green hair before it turned brown and Sam spoke quickly.

"Everybody back to camp." Rose was the first to start running back, her brothers right behind her. They came crashing back to the destroyed place. Which now was missing their backpacks and/or duffel bags and covered with fallen branches and leaves. Rose thanked whatever higher power there was that she had kept her pack on, as that was where most of the weapons and essential hunting equipment she usually brought were being stored in case anyone wanted to get to know the older from their bags.

"Our packs," Hailey observed with disbelief as Rose began looking around with green hair.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Stated Roy frustratedly as he kneeled to look at some of the wreckage.

"What the hell's going on?" Hailey demanded, seeming more annoyed than scared.

"It's smart." Sam stated with a sigh, continuing to look around. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean _someone_." Roy tried to correct Sam as he stood up, "Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." He glanced up, noticing the younger girl and what she had in her hands. "You usually let the kids have handguns?" Dean glanced up confusedly to see the youngest with the gun still in her hand.

"No." He groaned frustratedly as he walked towards her, holding out his hand causing the girl's hair to turn lavender. She handed him her weapon.

"Am I gonna get fired?" She asked with a soft sigh before Sam came up to them.

"I need to speak with you two," he said, glancing at the gun that was just taken from his sister. "In private." And like that, Sam began to walk a short ways away so they couldn't be seen or heard. They looked for a light area for a moment before Sam stopped and looked back at them.

Dean weighed the black handgun in his hand before putting it on safety and handing it back to her. "Try not to use it until there's an actual emergency next time."

Rose sighed as her hair turned to a dark purple. She put the gun back into the back of her pants and tucked it under her shirt. "I thought there _was_ an actual emergency."

Sam rolled his eyes and held his hands out impatiently, "Okay, let me see Dad's journal." Rose's hair turned grass green as the oldest handed it over and the other male began to leaf through it. Until he found a page with a weird drawing and handed it back to them. "Okay, check it out." Rose read it over as quick as her older brother but he spoke up first.

"Oh come on," Dean chuckled as he looked back at his brother but found he wasn't joking. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods o-o-or northern Michigan."

"Yeah, I've never even heard of one this far West." Rose said with furrowed eyebrows as she looked up at her older brother. She took the journal into her own hands, reading the notes from her father over.

"Think about it guys. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," the youngest and oldest siblings thought about it. Rose's hair turned brown as she shut the book.

"Great." Dean then held up his gun, "well, then, this is useless." Rose passed the book back to her older brother as Sam began to walk back to the camp, but stopped.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Rose's pressed two fingers to her growing migraine. He had a point. If they were all still here by nightfall, things would get ugly. Wendigos were extremely awful, so bad that Rose had only dealt with one in her whole life. Since her Dad had typically told her to stay in the car during Wendigo hunts. They were so intense, she dealt with one and that was only because it was smaller so it was weaker. This one was at full capacity on power, meaning thirty times harder, and she broke her arm on that hunt.

The three then headed back to the camp, trying to figure out how to get everyone to go back home without spreading a panic. Or sounding crazy. "Alright, listen up," Sam started as he began walking through the camp. Dean and Rose stood by the big tent that had been set up. "It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated," he told them without hesitation. Rose's hair began to turn orange, she already knew this was not going to go well. _Crazy it is._

"What?" Hailey demanded, now actually looking a bit more scared.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy replied fairly over confident, as he turned around to put his shotgun on the ground. Rose's hair turned purple, Roy was not going to listen.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad." The Winchester replied matter-of-factly before turning to the rest of the group. "We have to leave, now." Rose readjusted her backpack, hair turning scarlet as she got ready to hike all the way back to the cars.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders." He argued angrily, making the situation more tense than it really needed to be. Rose felt frustration flare up inside and her hair went to indigo.

"Relax." Dean finally said to the older man, seeing the way that things were getting heated. This causing the littlest to interject as well.

"Yeah, man, just chill." Rose added, hair turning brown as she tried to cool things down. This guy seriously needed to take a chill pill, or three, if he wanted to survive this conversation. Let alone the night.

"We never should have let you guys come out here in the first place, alright?" Sam sighed exasperatedly, hoping to God that Roy would just let up already. "I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" The old man demanded, almost as though what Sam had said was super offensive and rude. _Oh no._ Rose's hair went purple again. _You know how fragile his masculinity is, Sam._ She thought sarcastically, but thought it best not to say anything, since it would only fuel the flame. "I was hunting these woods when your Mommy was still kissing you goodnight!"

"Yeah?" Sam asked, the calm before the storm evident in his voice. _Aw shit, here we go._ What could they do? But stand there and watch, as Rose's hair turned back to orange. "It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you." Roy looked back at the others like Sam was crazy, wondering if anybody else could see it. Rose's hair turned orange again. "And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Rose recoiled slightly at that, hair going brown again. Sam was treading a very thin line and she was getting freaked out by all of it.

Roy laughed right in his face. Rose sighed with frustration, hair turning indigo. He was treating them like children, one thing Rose couldn't stand. "You know you're crazy, right?" _Okay,_ Rose thought, _this guy needs to shut the hell up. Now._

"Yeah? You ever hunt a Win-" _Woah! Woah! NO!_ Rose ran in, standing in front of her brother defensively and wrapping her arms around his waist. Dean followed and quickly shoved the twenty-two-year-old back. Rose glared deeply at the man as her hair turned red, he laughed but she slowly released her brother.

"BOYS!" Hailey yelled, stepping in front of the girl. Pushing her back from the stupid animal hunter.

"Chill out." Dean said quietly to Sam. Forcing the little girl to run to them, looking at Sam with a look that said: _what the fuck are you thinking, dude?_

"Stop it. Stop." Hailey shoved Roy back as she quickly began to break things up as well. Almost like Dean and Rose gave her the guts to get involved. "Everybody just stop." She demanded, forcing them all to look back at her, and listen as she spoke. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." That was a promise Rose knew all too well. _Thank God, someone level headed took charge._

The siblings met eyes for a long moment, before Dean started to take back the power. "It's getting late." He turned all the way around to speak to them, Rose's hair faded back to brown as she listened to his next words. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night." Rose then straightened her spine a little. "We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean slowly explained before beginning to cross to the center of their little group. Hailey turned around and looked at him determined.

"How?"

...

The night was much colder than the day, but it was less tense so it traded for types of cold. Rose sat out with Sam while Dean made all the symbols in the ground, Hailey and Ben built the fire, and Roy kept watch. They were forced to explain part of the situation, that there was something out there that was bad. But they kept the description to bare minimum. Rose, whom now had brown hair, hadn't spoken a word to him since the whole fight. He sat on a broken tree and Rose sat two spaces over, a subconscious decision. Rose had her backpack set at her feet, ready to grab it and get supplies or whatever was needed. She kept her head bowed. Sighing as the exhaustion built up with a migraine that refused to let up, hair turning black. That was when she felt a jacket fall over her shoulders and looked up to see Dean in just his t-shirt and denim over-shirt.

She sighed and began to shrug it off to hand it back when he stopped her.

"Just wear the damn jacket." She looked up and sighed softly, nodding to herself as she pulled the jacket on tighter. Among all the luck Rose had had over her short life, being adopted into a family of hunters when she's a monster, never knowing her real family, having strange powers, her adopted Dad disappearing, she also had a low immune system. Her Dad said that when he found her, she was really sick so that might have done it. She didn't have a family history to trace so she never really knew.

"Thanks De," she mumbled softly as he sat down between her and Sam. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Then he turned to look at the twenty-two-year-old who hadn't spoken a word in hours.

"So, you wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Rose scooted closer, glancing at the tallest.

There was a very long pause before Sam sighed softly, about to fill his siblings with more lies. "Dean-"

"No, you're not fine." He refused to hear this bullshit anymore, he knew when his siblings were okay and not okay. "You're like a powder keg, man. Upsetting Rose of all people." He had a point there, for a ten-year-old, she held it together remarkably well. Considering the constant death and monsters they faced on a daily basis, she was innocent and happy. It was rare she let things get to her, but this was something getting to her. Bad. "It's not like you." Rose had her own problems without Sam adding to them. Sam had mountains of things wrong. Dean knew to fix everything, he'd have to start small. So that's what he'd do. Just like he always did. That was what Dean was good at. Fixing things. "I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Rose smirked slightly, hair turning pink for only a moment before brown.

Sam said nothing for a long time, then inhaled deeply. "Dad's not here." Rose felt her eyes begin to sting as she leaned even more into Dean and he nodded his head in realization. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked harshly causing Dean to glance at the little girl curled up against him. Then looking out into the dark woods, deciding something.

Rose looked up, praying that Dean would say no and explain what Dad really did and how he was there. But even Rose could feel he wasn't and her big brother never lied to her. Not when it was this important. "Yeah, you're probably right." Her heart broke just a little more as she heard that, but she wanted the truth. Right? "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Rose knew but the fact that he was admitting it, was making it hurt worse for some reason.

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road." Rose bit her tongue, not wanting to start another fight. "Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked as he threw a stick on the ground causing Rose to pull from Dean's hold and stand up. Stomping her feet as she went to sit opposite of Dean, refusing to acknowledge her brother in turmoil.

After a moment of hearing that and letting the situation cool off, Dean stood up confidently and sat down in front of Sam. He leaned over and opened his jacket over the youngest. Taking their Dad's journal from the pocket. He held it up, one hand on the cover like he was swearing on the Bible. "This is why." The younger two looked at him, listening curiously. "This book." He tapped on it with his finger. "This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and he's passed it on to us." The youngest two looked down at the book, eyes trained on it. "I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things, the family business."

Sam looked as though he were about to cry, and he quickly rubbed his face, attempting to avoid it. "That makes no sense." Rose stared at him with wide, sad, eyes, hair turning baby blue as her mask came off and her defensive walls came down. "Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

Dean's head fell for a moment. Unsure of what to say or how to answer that question deep down inside all three of them. "I don't know." He shifted back to looking at his little brother, this time glancing at Rose as well. "But the way, I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Sam shook his head slowly. "Dean, no," And like that, his world began to fall apart, he began to cry. Something he hadn't done in a while, not in front of his siblings at least. "I gotta find Dad, I gotta find Jessica's killer." He looked down, unable to get the words out due to the tears threatening to spill. "It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, alright. Sam, we'll find them. I promise." Dean's voice had fallen to a whisper and Rose felt herself starting to tear up even as she looked up at her big brother. "Listen to me, you've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger," Dean gently pushed his chest and Sam tried to get mad but couldn't. "You can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

"Yeah. I mean, we've lost a few fights. Hell, you're not even my real family, but I don't care anymore. All that matters is right here, and right now." Rose's voice was just above a whisper and she was struggling not to cry. "I can still be me, which comes from you two being you. And if you're not-" Rose felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. She realized that this was why she was so upset about him. "Then what does that make me?"

Sam looked down for a long moment, shaking his head before looking back up with even more tears in his eyes. "How do you guys do it?" He released a soft breathy laugh, causing Rose's tears to speed up. "How does Dad do it?"

"Well, for one, them." The three siblings looked over at the two, and you could tell right there, there was something missing. She leaned her head on Dean's arm, sniffling softly. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to Hell, maybe we can help some others." Rose stared for a long time as her hair turned brown. She looked back at her younger older brother, his eyes were drying now as well. "It makes things a bit more bearable." Rose wanted so badly to just see him smile again, a real smile. She wanted to hear his laugh and curl up in his arms like she did with Dean, but what if he didn't want that? What if he didn't want to even know her anymore? "I'll tell you what else helps." The two turned back and looked at the oldest as he wrapped his arm around Rose and she leaned in closer. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." They all shared a small smile, Rose's hair turning baby pink.

"I swear to God the more time I spend with you Sam, the more I become a fucking girl." She wiped her eyes with a soft laugh. The older two chuckled as well, Dean pulling her tighter to him and suddenly, things didn't feel so bad anymore. The three of them together, laughing. That's what made it all worth it to Rose.

 _"Help me!"_ Gasping as her hair turned orange, they all quickly got up. Sam turning on his flashlight as Dean cocked his gun, Rose did both things. Holding her gun against her flashlight. Pointing straight out into the leaves in a direction no one had yet taken. "Please!" Shakily Rose pressed her back against her younger older brother's. Her flashlight searching all the places he hadn't, her fear became almost unbearable. _"Help!"_

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told them calmly, looking around slowly.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically but no one currently cared what he thought at the moment. Rose's heart pounded hard in her ears. Her body shaking and her breathing ragged, she swallowed hard and felt something brush against her side. Glancing down, she saw Sam's hand reaching back to her, and she adjusted to just holding the gun with one hand and reached for him, interlocking their fingers. His hands were huge and warm, reminding him that this tiny girl was holding a gun waiting to shoot a monster. This was something he hated more than anything, this was all their Dad's fault. This was a little girl they had ruined with their family, the Winchester curse. Their Dad hadn't protected her the way Sam thought he should have, Sam should have known. That's what their Dad was good at. Breaking things. But feeling her hand in his, hearing her soft little laugh, those oddly familiar light blue eyes and that quick wit. That's what made everything about her worth it.

Suddenly there were more cries for help. They turned to hear it mix with a strange roar like nothing they had ever heard before. "Okay, that's no grizzly." Rose was too caught up in the hunt to reply sarcastically to him though. They all began to inch closer to the place the screams were coming from.

"It's okay, you'll be alright, I promise." Hailey said to her brother as they sat by the fire, terrified out of their minds. Sam turned quickly but Rose stayed facing that direction. Letting go of his hand but staying somewhat behind him for protection.

There was a growl and a flash of a figure which they all quickly turned to look at. Hailey began screaming. Rose locking both arms straight with her fingers on the all-too-easy-to-pull trigger. "It's here," Dean announced more so to himself than the others. Almost cueing the growling and snarling that came closer.

 _Suddenly Roy began to shoot, not waiting for Dean to give the "ok", but he hit it. They all heard the horrifying cry of pain it released. "I hit it!" He yelled victorious as he went after it._

 _"Roy no!" Dean called out attempting to stop him. "Roy!" But it was no use, he wouldn't listen anyway. He turned to the two civilians. "Don't move!" Dean yelled as he started to chase the animal hunter, his siblings following suit._

 _Rose suddenly got a very bad feeling as forced herself to run faster than her brothers. Caring not of all the branches and leaves that scratched at her skin or clothes or caught her hair and pulled it. She didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was making sure that this dumb ass didn't get himself killed._

 _"It's over here!" He was very close, so Rose pushed herself as hard as she could and made it just in time to see him standing by a tree, safe. Her breathing was heavy and hard as her hair went honeydew and she began to slow down. He was okay, she was ready drag his ass back back to the safe circle and beat the shit out of him. But evidently fate had other plans for him._

 _Time very suddenly slowed down and Rose could only watch helplessly as everything happened. Two huge, black claws that glinted under the night sky reached down from the tree and wrapped around Roy's head, giving him no time to react in any form but screaming. Pulling him up when suddenly the screaming was cut off with a sickening crack and Rose just knew he had been killed. What a horrible way to die, she thought. Her hair was violet and for a second she felt okay, then she realized what she saw and time sped back up once again. She released a terror-stricken scream she had rarely released before._

 _"ROSE?!" She hardly heard Dean as he yelled for her over the noises of inhuman snarling. Her throat felt raw and her body numb as the guilt hit her hard. If she had been just a little faster, she could have saved him. She felt her stomach lurch and she couldn't breathe. She heard the leaves rustle and the Wendigo had taken off with the man's body. Oh God, she thought dreadfully, he probably had a family._

 _Her big brothers arrived only a moment after it was gone and they were both in front of her. Dean pulling her tightly to his chest, Sam gently rubbing her back, whispering soothing words. She clung tightly to Dean's shirt, burying her face in his chest. She tried to block out the guilt and horror, but failed miserably. She tried to take in the scent of the forest and the warmth from her brothers but she could only see and hear Roy's final fearful scream followed by that snarling. The man was right, like no man or animal ever._

 _"Shh, shh, Rose, it's okay." Sam whispered, still keeping a look out in case the thing came back. But she had a feeling it got what it wanted. He shot it, he pissed it off, so it killed him. It killed him. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was all her fault. She killed him._

 _She should have warned him when she had the chance._

...

Rose didn't sleep a wink that night.

She couldn't sleep with the guilt eating away at her and she honestly wondered if she'd even want to. Probably would have had nightmares about what might have happened to the poor son of a bitch among... The others. That was one she wanted to avoid for as long as possible. So a very long day, turning to a long night just to lead to no sleep.

No wonder she loved hunting so much.

When she heard birds chirping, she slowly sat up as her hair turned from violet to scarlet. She opened the tent, sneaking out with her jacket and Dean's since it was still cold. She quietly stepped out, seeing through the cracks between the leaves and branches. The sky beginning to lighten. She eventually wandered towards a little tree stump, where she found a familiar figure sitting down. A closed book in his hands. He watched the large spaces between the trees where the sun was beginning to rise. "Hey, got room for one more?" She asked with a small smile as she tucked her hands into the stolen jacket's pockets.

Sam quickly turned to look at her with a delayed small, comforting smile. "Yeah, of course." Smiling, as her hair slowly faded to that baby pink. She sat close to her brother and watched the beauty of nature as it woke up. Sighing she reached over and pulled his arm to wrap around her shoulders, leaning her head on his chest. The two sat in a long, contented, silence, listening to the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves. Sam every once in a while would glance down at her but she was wide awake. It probably had something to do with the last night, considering she saw what she saw. He understood all too well what it was like to see something horrible happen to someone innocent.

"Sam," Rose's voice was soft and quiet but still clear as a bell. "When you saw what happened to Jessica, did something feel, I don't know... Weird?" He glanced down at her and saw her hair turning brown instead of pink.

"What do you mean?" His voice was soft and deeper than usual, that's always how his voice sounded when he hadn't talked for a while.

"I mean like, like-" she sighed softly, unsure of how to explain what she was feeling, fearful he wouldn't understand. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Rose, of course it felt _weird_." She looked up at him, her beating just a bit faster as her heart turned grass green. _Because I'm weird?_ She wondered. "This was someone I had known for years, loved even. I wanted to..." _Marry her._ He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes but he blinked them back. He sucked in a long, deep breath. "Have a _normal, apple pie_ life with her." She looked down as her hair turned brown and she nodded. "But still, this was a woman I had talked to, texted and called only a little while before suddenly..." _Nothing_. He paused for a moment, the memory always fresh in his mind. "Roy though, you watched him get taken. You were talking and then he was gone, it's scary, especially for a kid." She nodded her head, glancing back up for a moment.

This time, she didn't hate being called a kid, though it was used as a justification, an excuse than just her. So the young Winchesters just sat there quietly as the sun continued to rise and time continued to tick, whether they wanted it to or not. After a while, Rose checked the little black watch on her wrist and then looked up at her brother. "Hey, it's six thirty. I'm betting they're all up now. We'd better go and get them moving so we can finish this."

He looked down at her in surprise. "You sure? You don't have to finish it if you don't want to." He pointed out, not to be mean or jeer, but genuinely concerned for her well being.

She sighed softly. "No, I want to finish off this evil son of a bitch." As her hair turned teal, she got a small smile and forced herself to pull out of the safe, calm moment with her brother. "Besides, like Dad says, 'never leave a job unfinished'." No matter how badly she wanted to. She stood, taking a look at the wildlife once more until Sam stood and they began making their way back to the others.

When they arrived, Hailey was on the ground. Ben and Dean were standing, the Winchester coming towards his younger siblings. "Hey, how are we doing?" Though this was more directed at the twenty-two-year-old, the little girl knew it was about her.

"I'm okay, De," he stared down at her unsure. She sighed as her hair turned purple before going to brown. She shrugged off his jacket, holding it out to him. "I promise." The older two met eyes, Sam nodding to let him know she was good before he changed the subject. Dean took his jacket back and put it on.

"So, we've got half a chance in the daylight," quickly the civilians stood up as they had both been sitting around the fire, or what remained of it. Looking at Sam and hanging onto every word he said. "And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of bitch."

"Me too." Rose smiled as her hair began to turn teal, and Dean put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well hell, you know I'm in." If Rose was still in it, and even if she had decided to sit this one out, he would have been in. Their Dad had taught them to always finish the job, and triple check that you had before leaving. Besides, how could he pass up the opportunity to kill something like this? They hadn't had a Wendigo hunt in a very long time.

And like that, they all switched to hunter mode. Something their Dad had put into all three of them from the time they learned about monsters. It was a military stance they would take, and expertly work with whatever weapon they had. The weapon varied from situation, sometimes it was actual weapons, and sometimes it was just the right words. Either way, the youngest both hated and enjoyed it. Sam opening the journal and explaining as everyone listened intently. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means "evil that devours"."

"They're hundreds of years old," Dean added as he stepped in from the other side of Sam, Rose right at his side with brown hair. "Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a Frontiersman, or a miner, or a hunter." Dean walked between the two to explain. Rose's small hands clasped together like a teacher waiting to speak.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked fearfully, attempting to sound tougher than she was.

"Well, it's always the same," Rose piped up as she got on the ground and began looking through her backpack. Her hair turned teal, something the Collins kids were still getting used to. "During a bad winter, some guy will be starving to death, without any supplies or help and he, uh," She paused as an image of graphic deaths flashed behind her eyes. "He becomes a cannibal to survive, eating the other members of his camp or tribe." She shrugged as she began moving things to see in further.

"Like the Donner party." Ben said, looking to Sam for confirmation.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities; speed, strength, immortality." He listed off, causing another image to run through his little sister's mind. She shook the thoughts away, clearing them and continued looking through her pack. Dean holding his hand out causing her to hand him certain things from the bag. This was a routine they had developed when they realized that Rose could be seen as the innocent victim rather than one of them.

He soon had everything he needed and began to walk back around the Collins siblings. Rose grabbed something else. "If you eat enough of it, over years you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry."

"If that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked as Rose zipped up her backpack and stood, holding it by one strap for a moment, meeting eyes with Dean.

"You're not gonna like it," Dean attempted to warn her, wanting to spare her the pain and heartache and fear.

"Tell me." She demanded. Rose's hair turned brown as she realized that she would have wanted to know too.

"More than anything, the Wendigo obviously knows how to last long winters without eating." Rose interjected as she slung her backpack over one shoulder, causing the two to turn and look at her. "So it hibernates, for literally years at a time. And when the ugly thing is awake, it keeps the victims alive. It stores them, I guess you could say, it feeds whenever it wants." Hailey met her brother's sad and fearful gaze before they both looked down. "Hey, if you're brother is still alive, it has him somewhere dark, hidden and safe."

"And we gotta track it back there." Dean added on, noticing how well his little sister was taking charge.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked, causing the little girl to smile with teal hair. She was starting to like this one.

"Well guns are useless, so are knives." Dean explained as Rose walked around him. Lifting a beer bottle with rope tied around the neck. Her hair turned teal once more and she smirked as she waved the molotov in the air.

"Which means we gotta torch the bastard."

...

And so they all left the safe camp, one less person to worry about getting killed for the three siblings. They went in the safe single file line again as they began to hike the trail further into the woods. The same way Roy went before he was killed. But they were going more since that was the direction Rose had heard the leaves rustle in. Dean led the way, Rose right behind him, Hailey and then Ben before Sam at the end as usual. Looking around, the fresh air and soft bird chirps were calming. But she barely got a sherbet color out than the ocean blue from the previous day. She was very tired, and barely keeping herself up right as she walked. Plus the ever looming thought that the monster was going to find them and take her brothers or her the way it had taken Roy and Tommy.

They followed the big blood-stained scratches in the trees, eventually the group dispersed from the line. Sam had run ahead, leaving the pairs of siblings to walk together. Dean glanced at Rose, seeing the color of her highlights and knowing she was starting to get tired. _Good,_ he thought, _she can finally catch up on all the sleep she missed._ Even though he had slept the previous night, he knew she hadn't. Almost like a super power.

"Dean, Rose," the girl snapped from her thoughts. Causing her highlights to go grass and rushed the few steps towards Sam, Dean just a step behind her.

"What's up?" Rose asked, looking up and allowing her gaze to find all the scratches on the section of trees. _Huh._

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct." He chuckled darkly as Rose's hair turned brown and her breathing began to quicken. "They were almost too easy to follow." As if by cue, the growling started again and it began to circle them like a shark. Making noises that almost left her to believe there was still some human left in there.

They all slowly backed up slightly, the Winchesters ready to fight it head on. Hailey screamed causing everyone to turn. Rose's hair turned orange as suddenly realized why. A limp body flopped to the hard, solid dirt. Rose didn't even need to look to realize who it was, but she looked anyway. The clothes, the hair, the face. Roy. The young girl felt her throat suddenly burn and she was frozen in place. Staring at his dead body, hair violet.

"You okay?" She heard Sam ask Hailey who had fallen to the ground away from the dead man. The bile was rising in her throat and the guilt hit her hard as she tried to breath.

"His neck's broken." Dean announced as he stood.

"Dead," she repeated voice just above a whisper. "He's dead."

"Hey, hey. Look at me Rose." He tried to talk to her, moving so she couldn't see the man. "Rose, look at me." He put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to snap out of the fear and look up at her brother. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He promised her, watching as her highlights turned brown and she nodded slowly. That was when they heard the low growl of the Wendigo, coming in for his next prey. Dean quickly pushed her behind him, acting as a shield so she wouldn't be hurt. He had her in a place that she couldn't see Roy's body unless she really tried to, and she didn't want to. The growling increased again, and Dean turned, quickly pushing her ahead as he began to yell. "Okay, run, run, run! Go! Go! Go! Go!" He was practically shoving her ahead, she was always his priority.

It took only a moment for her to push the body to the back of her mind as she began to run as fast as she could. Her adrenaline kept the exhausted child running until she couldn't breathe. Then her leg caught on a fallen tree and she fell to the ground hard. The impact forced to roll until stopping on her back. She pushed herself to a sitting position. She looked around fearfully, the sounds circling her like a shark in the water. She felt like a defenseless child, so scared she forgot everything she knew to do. Everything Dean had taught her, their Dad had taught her, and all she could do was sit there freaking out with orange hair. She was a goner.

That was when Dean and Hailey arrived, the oldest looking at her with concern before looking up to see the monster above. He stood in front of her, and Rose quickly ducked her head, unable to look at the monster. She screamed.

"Dean! ROSE?!" She heard Sam call. She realized she was alive, and her hair turned honeydew. She looked up to see if Dean and Hailey had been that lucky. Her big blue eyes searched the area but found no trace of the monster, or her companions.

"Dean?" Her hair turned back to orange as she crawled over and looked through the area. "No, no, no. Dean?!" She picked up a piece of the broken bottle meant to set the monster aflame and felt her throat tighten. _This is all my fault,_ the young girl thought. _I should have shot it before Dean got here. I should have set it on fire, something. Anything._ After a few seconds, she heard incoming footsteps and a person kneeled down in front of her.

"Rose? Rose, you okay?" Sam asked, placing his hands on her arms and forcing her to look up into his green-blue-brown eyes.

"It took them, Dean and Hailey." She quickly stood up, brushing the dirt off of herself as she reached to check her bottle, finding it went undamaged. "We have to find them." Sam stood and they all began to slowly make their way in the direction she thought they went in.

...

They all became very quiet in case the thing came back, but they had a feeling it wouldn't, not after taking two more and definitely not that fast. Rose felt her heart pumping hard, her hair turning orange for her brother who wasn't there anymore as the idea he could have died set in. "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked the question plaguing all of their minds causing Rose's hair to turn brown as she looked at him. _Jesus, my brother was taken minutes ago._ Rose suddenly realized. _His has been gone for days with his survival becoming less and less likely, then his sister got taken too. He's literally all alone, and here I am like an asshole worried for my brother who is actually trained in what to do if this happens._

"Honestly?" Sam looked at both of them as they continued their trek through the woods, which somehow didn't feel quite so peaceful to Rose anymore. "I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off." Rose sighed softly, blocking out the worst of Roy's memory when she spotted something and quickly bent down, having seen it at just the same time as Ben. There were small artificially colored circles which they both picked up to inspect. _M'M's._ And _who_ did they know had them?

"Sam," he had started to wander off in the other direction, making sure nothing was there and they hadn't missed anything either. Rose called him back over with her hair fading to honeydew. He could tell by the tone of her voice that they had found something worth something, causing him to turn and quickly come back. The youngest two of their now tiny group stood, Ben giving the M'M over to Sam, which caused him to chuckle.

"It's better than bread crumbs," and he tossed it away in a random direction with just a little more hope now than he had before. The three of them decided to continue down that way, finding M'M's in little piles sporadically, a sign from their brother that they were going the right way.

Rose's heart began to lift as she realized that they were going to find their brother and save the day, just like they always did. And once she knew he was okay, she was gonna rub it in his face that she had to save him this time. What kind of hunter was he if a ninety-pounds-soaking-wet-ten-year-old saved his life so easily? They eventually slid down a small dirt hill to find, what Rose assumed was, the last pile. A few feet away was an old broken shack with a sign telling them to stay out. As if they ever listened. Sam took the lead, standing in the gaping hole that took the place of a doorway, with little Rose behind him and Ben behind her. They entered, finding that it was an old mining tunnel with the rails still inside and everything. The tunnel stretched out far, giving it the benefit of almost complete darkness. The little girl pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, shining it mostly on the ground so they wouldn't trip. Sam pulled out his own, shining it ahead so they knew if anything started coming toward them.

That was when they heard growling and quickly shut the lights out. It was walking back out from a side tunnel connecting to the one they were in, probably intending to finish what it started. Rose got a good look at it from the side and did all she could to not gag. It had the basic shape of a human but that was where the similarities stopped. It was taller than Sam, much taller, but thin like a toothpick with every bone and organ sticking out. It's skin was paper white but thin enough they could see it's insides, Rose avoided looking at it's face.

Their luck hadn't run out just yet, seeing as it somehow hadn't seen them run just past it. Rose's heart jumped to her throat and her hair went orange as they pressed themselves to the wall. Watching as the thing made it's way back out, hit walked like a muscled cartoon character, arms hanging low and its legs moving in an almost funny way. Ben began to panic, opening his mouth and about to scream causing Sam to quickly cover, keeping the young boy quiet until the thing was for sure gone. Rose put a finger to her lips quickly, before leaning off the wall to see if it was coming back. But it was gone, for now.

The three knew to take advantage of the time they had with the Wendigo out. They ran down the way it had come, turning the flashlights back on, one hand on Rose's bottle just in case.

That was when she heard the creaking underfoot and had the idea to pull the bottle close to her chest. Right as the wood beneath their weight gave out, throwing them all underground. She hit the ground hard, hair turning black and her face scrunched up with pain for a few moments. Before the air began to flood back into her lungs and she realized what was in her hands as she sat up. Inspecting it in the small amount of light from the hole they put in. Luckily the little girl had moved just the right way, falling on her backpack and cushioning her bottle's fall. It didn't break, and she was damn lucky too.

She turned her head to see Sam laying on his back and breathing heavy. She pushed herself up just as Ben began to panic again, having seen the bones of the Wendigo's previous victims. Sam jumped in, grabbing the boy and pulling him back, away from the debris. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Rose looked at him, hair fading to brown as she remembered that voice, he used that same voice just that morning and the previous night. She began to look around in curiosity as to where they were, hair turning honeydew when she saw bodies hanging by their hands, very familiar bodies.

Rose ran to her big brother, being careful of any triggers on the ground but it seemed to be clear. Her hair turned orange as she reached up and placed her hands on his chest, barely able to reach. "Dean? De, please wake up." That was when her younger older brother and the boy got up and ran to her. He went to his sister, attempting to wake her up. Sam stood right beside Rose as the oldest woke up with only soft grunts of pain as though he just had one of those blackout drunk nights. "Are you okay?" It took him a moment, a grunt before he could even get the word out.

"Yeah," Rose's hair turned honeydew and she gasped in relief and quickly pulled out her knife, handing it to Sam so he could cut the oldest free. Rose's hair turned turned orange as she went to his side, Sam reaching up and cutting him loose quickly before slowly helping him down. One of his arms went around the littlest shoulders and even he was surprised at her strength as she stood straight and held him up. Sam on his other side as Hailey began to wake up as well.

"Go get her down, I got him." She promised as she looked back at Dean and led him to the wall so he could support himself somewhat. And like that, he crumpled into a ball on the ground with a groan of pain. Forcing the girl to sigh as she pulled from beside him and kneeled in front to take a look at his injuries while they set Hailey beside him. "De, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, slight fear in her voice causing Dean to sigh hard, almost like it was difficult to get air in and out of his lungs.

"Yeah yeah," he replied forcing her hair to turn purple as she rolled her eyes at his stupid big brother complex. _Liar_. "Where is it?" He almost sounded desperate as the little girl held up two fingers in front of his face, which he barely saw.

"It's gone, for now." He put his own two fingers up and she moved one finger around and his eyes followed causing her hair to turn honeydew. They heard shuffling and Rose turned to see the two siblings, having seen their brother who had gone missing.

The little girl's hair turned brown and she motioned for Sam to go help them, which he did. Rose began checking Dean's limbs, when she heard gasping and crying and smiled as she continued to check her brother. "Okay, okay Doctor Rose, I'm fine see?" She knew he was right and she was being paranoid so he ruffled her hair with a slight comforting intent before looking around. She pulled one of their stolen duffles and passed it to him. Hair turning orange once again as he began looking for something which he quickly found and pulled out. Rose grabbed her own bottle off the ground, having accidentally dropped it when she saw Dean. _Damn, these things don't fucking break do they?_ "Check it out." They all looked at him, seeing as he held up a couple things.

"Flare guns," Sam observed as a small smirk came to his lips. "Those will work." The three civilian siblings took to holding each other up as they began to make their escape. Sam stood on their right side, Dean took their left and Rose took front and center. Dean passed a gun to her, then to their brother as they slowly began to make their way out of the mines.

After a few moments, they heard the growling again and the hunters held up their guns pointedly, each ready to shoot as soon as they saw it. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Rose's hair turned emerald green at that, and Hailey looked at him annoyedly.

"We'll never outrun it." The hunters met gazes, Rose's hair turning brown as she began to think, and found herself with a stupid ass idea.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, causing Rose to sigh softly as her hair turned purple and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied just before another inhuman sound came from the monster, now closer than before. Unfortunately, she was thinking the exact same thing as her brother and she knew exactly what that meant too.

"Alright, listen to me," Rose looked around before taking one hand off the gun and grabbing her bottle, feeling the old lighter as well. "Stay with Sam and Rose, they're gonna get you out of here." Rose's hair turned scarlet as she took a deep breath, knowing what had to be done.

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked, her voice somewhat scared. Rose felt her heart drop as Dean winked and began to run off, away from them.

"It's chow time, you freaking bastard!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, triggering the fear in his little sister. She took a step forward, about to follow when Sam firmly but gently grabbed her arm and began pulling her back. "Yeah, bring it on baby! I taste good!" He motioned for them to go, and she held up her gun with oddly stiff hands and began to follow Sam's lead.

Dean continued to run and yell, giving them just the distraction they needed to get the hell out of there. "Alright, come on." The three looked at the hunters for a moment, almost as though they weren't sure if they should. "Hurry!" And the five began to move as quick as possible with the injured man clinging to his siblings as though they were his life force. Rose knew from experience that they probably were.

Fear began to seep through, hair turning orange but she remained firm in her stature as they went through the mines. She knew not to worry about Dean, he could take care of himself. But for whatever reason, she couldn't help but be worried about him. Rose looked around and felt her heart pounding hard as she realized they were getting closer to the outside world.

The growling became louder and Rose nearly threw up, her eyes searched everywhere but found no sign of her big brother. She refused to think what was so painfully obvious in this situation, and stayed at Sam's side. Pointing her gun in the opposing direction of them, her back pressed against his just like she'd been taught. She made sure to keep one eye on the three beside them, something their Dad had taught them. No matter what happened, save people and stop the monster. Whatever became of you, it didn't matter. Sam had a bad feeling and once he couldn't see Dean, he felt a panic rise. But he needed to protect the Collins siblings and his own. He very quickly turned to his sister. "Rose, get them out of here." The little girl's heart stopped upon hearing that, and her hair turned royal blue.

"No, not without you guys." She argued, standing firm as her hair turned red and the family looked at them. She refused to leave them, she wouldn't let him make her.

"I'll be right behind you." Sam attempted to promise, trying to keep her calm and get her to safety. They both knew it was a lie, and Rose would have listened if it was Dean. But he wasn't Dean. "Just go."

"No Sam, I'm not you." _Ouch. That hurt._ Rose knew what she said was hurtful and it stung her too, even as she tried to cover it up. "I-I'm not _leaving_ you." He looked around as another growl emitted through the air and he began motioning towards the three people.

"Go! Go!" After a moment, they began making their way out of the tunnel as Rose and Sam went to a wall. The both of them holding their guns up as they got ready to shoot at whatever came their way. The room became eerily quiet as Rose went to meet Sam's gaze but met another.

Two orbs, covered in so much blood she couldn't understand how he could see through it. A paper white face, the skin so thin she could see the rotting veins with wrinkles and blood dripping from it's mouth. Gasping, they both jumped back as it screeched and opened fire upon the thing. Sam hit the rock beside it, and Rose nearly hit its face, but it was too fast. It ran around them, almost in circles.

Throwing the guns down, Sam quickly shoved Rose until she was running after the others. She struggled to light the cloth with the old lighter but once it was burning hot, she threw it back. She didn't look back to see if it had worked, the thing was still after them but hopefully she delayed it a little. The fear was up there, lingering in her mind with the thoughts of Dean. She prayed he was okay, she needed him to be okay.

"Sam! Rose!" Hailey yelled as the two made their way to the other family. Tommy, the brother was near collapse so Rose ran in front of him and began pushing him up by his chest as Sam started yelling at them.

"Come on!" Rose began moving them down the tunnel quickly, Tommy staring down at her in confusion. "Hurry, hurry hurry! Go!" Hailey's brother nearly toppled onto Rose, but she kept him up, barely. Rose heard the footsteps and felt her heart drop as she attempted to run backwards, almost slipping several times. But she couldn't drop him, she had dropped Dean once and he never let her forget it. But in that situation, they weren't being chased by a monster. And he hadn't been super injured, just twisted his ankle.

Rose eventually saw Tommy getting his footing back. So she let go and turned around to find them in a completely new area of the mines. She groaned loudly and ran around the siblings as they turned to face the creature coming at them. "Get behind me!" Sam stepped in front of all of them, Rose moving to his side so he wasn't alone. The ugly bastard walked towards them slowly, howling with what could only be excitement. For a moment, Rose thought it was over. The young girl's hair turned royal blue as she reached into her pocket and retrieved the old lighter. Igniting the flame for a final weapon, she wouldn't go down without a fight. That was when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey!" Rose's hair turned honeydew, heart lifting as she realized her brother was okay. It turned and before it was given the chance to do anything it was hit with something red, hot, and flaming. It screamed in pain, the fire burning right through its thin skin and almost immediately hitting the organs. It contorted this way and that, ripping at its skin and reaching for help before more flames began to erupt and it collapsed in a heaping pile of rotting flesh, the screams dying with it. "Not bad, huh?" The Winchesters smiled at each other, Rose nearly laughing with the relief. They were all alive, except Roy. But they saved a family some heartache and that was what mattered. They did it, they saved the day. Again. She knew they could do it.

...

Cops, lots of cops had arrived at the Blackwater Ridge ranger station. They stumbled in maybe an hour before. The rangers there acted quickly and accordingly. Taking everyone and attempting to help their wounds until the ambulance arrived only twenty minutes later. They easily fixed up Rose, Sam and Dean, taking the most time on the other three siblings. They weren't doing so good, but the hunters found out Tommy would be okay. Everything began falling back into its proper place once again. Rose's hair turned teal as she watched them putting Tommy on the gurney. He had an oxygen mask on and they were mainly checking all his wounds. She stood at his side while both of her siblings handled the other two. Tommy was going in and out of consciousness and Rose assumed he'd forget the worst of it. She leaned against the gurney as a police officer came up to her, almost seeming confused. She looked at him, hair turning scarlet.

"Hi, I just gotta ask you a couple questions, do you need an adult with you?" He asked gently, voice trying to seem friendly.

"I'm actually-" She reached for her badge and papers. About to hand them over, but stopped short upon noticing Tommy waking up. She didn't have to lie, not completely, plus maybe she didn't want to. She shook her head in reply, then began to tell him the story. Albeit, watered down. "Fine. I'm pretty mature." She replied with a nod. "We were just hiking, trying to help a friend in need and well, this grizzly just attacked us. We did the best we could to keep things controlled and calm, the guide was sort of..." She really wasn't sure how to explain. "Killed in the crossfire, he was just trying to protect us." She could feel the exhaustion hitting her as the adrenaline faded, and her body began to ache where she had fallen and gotten hurt.

"Right of course. You have good night sweetheart, and get what sleep you can." He pat her small shoulder, Rose not expecting him to say that. She sighed softly as he tipped his hat and walked away.

She then looked down at Tommy, gently placing her hand on his as her hair turned baby pink. "Hailey and Ben are going to be okay. I mean, they're scared and they'll be pretty jumpy for a while. Might not let you out alone," she giggled, attempting to lighten the mood a little. "But they'll be okay, they're strong." She allowed herself to gently brush his greasy hair from his sweaty forehead. Watching as he slowly blinked. She had no clue how he felt about it all, or what he even knew, but something in her said she needed to have this moment with him. It was like talking to Dean, telling him she was okay or Sam was okay, she wasn't sure anyone had given him that closure. She knew big brothers better than anyone, she had two for experience. They don't care if they are half-dead in a ditch so long as that little brother and/or sister are far from any danger. Safe and sound. "I promise."

She could barely see anything through his mask. But she could have sworn she saw his chapped lips coming to a small smile as he took her hand. He made a strange sound and it took her a moment to recognize his voice which had gone hoarse. "T-thank you." She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before letting go and they put him into the ambulance.

Rose walked over to where her brothers were talking to Hailey and Ben and she smiled kindly as she went to Sam's side. All of them were pretty banged up, but the little girl knew they'd be okay, they always were. Ben nodded to the younger two Winchesters and Hailey gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you find your Father." She turned, wrapping her arm around Ben's shoulders as they started to head toward the ambulance. "Thank you, both of you." She said to the younger two before they got into the ambulance.

Rose moved and rested against the hood of the car, Dean on her left and Sam to her right. The three hunters watched as they piled Tommy, Hailey and Ben into the ambulance, and shut the doors. Sighing softly, Rose leaned her head on Sam knowing what she had to say as her hair turned brown. "Sam, I'm sorry about what I said back there. That wasn't okay." He looked down, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. They watched the ambulance drive away.

"No, I-I never should have just abandoned you guys like that." She got her smile back and they sat in a short silence before Dean cut in.

"Man, I hate camping." Rose giggled softly at that, her heart lightening.

"Me too." Sam added causing the littlest to pipe up.

"Let's never do it again." She shook her head wildly and the three chuckled before Dean looked at the two.

"You guys know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Rose felt her heart clench as one two letter word came to mind, but she refrained and just looked down. Sam rubbed her arm gently as he sighed, hating the situation they had been put in.

"I know." She looked up at him with a sad smile. If they believed, maybe she could too. "But in the meantime," The worst was believing they wouldn't find him, but she supposed that deep down she knew that they would. "I'm driving." One way or another. And Dean tossed over his keys, Sam easily caught them. Letting go of the little girl as they both went to their spaces in the car, Dean allowing Rose to climb in before him. Sam turned on the ignition, and drove them away. And that old 1967 Chevy Impala disappeared into the dark night, erasing the three from view but not memory.

 **A/N: WOOO HOOO! Chapter two done you guys! Oh, thank you so much for getting here. I am so happy to have each and every one of you, I know there's only about a handful, but I still like you guys. You're amazing so, thank you all so much and please don't forget to leave me a review. Okay, I'll write you later! Please have a great morning, day, afternoon or night!**


End file.
